The Strange Hyuuga
by ChocolateBunnyChan
Summary: The noble Hyuuga clan is about to gain an unexpected new member in the form of one very confused ten year old Kagome Higurashi. As the supposed child of Hizashi Hyuuga will she be able to rise to the expectations placed on her and thrive as a kunoichi?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there welcome to a new story! To all of my faithful From Far, Far Away readers, don't worry, I haven't forgotten it, I've merely been victim to writer's procrastination and a kleptomaniac ex-roommate. I'll be updating it soon now that I've FINALY gotten my book back from her! Just a warning: I've finally made it into nursing school so my updates will be erratic at best…

Anywhoo, enough stalling on with the fic!

!

The Sandame Hokage was at a loss. Sitting at his desk he puffed on his pipe, distracted by something on his mind.

How could this have happened?

He was distracted by his thoughts when his secretary knocked on the door, before entering and bowing to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, Hyuuga Hiashi is here at your request. May I show him in?"

Nodding the Sandame ran over the plan he had formulated in his head once more, he hoped this would work…

Putting on a semi-cheerful face the Hokage greeted the Hyuuga clan head as the stoic-looking man entered the room. "Lord Hokage." The man bowed stiffly to the village leader.

"Ah, yes, greetings Hyuuga-san. How is the clan doing?" He began with some small talk. As expected, the man frowned before tersely replying, "Fine. Why have I been summoned?"

Straight to the point as always, the old man sighed as his face became gravely serious, "Hyuuga-san, there has been a … bizarre incident… Will you walk with me?"

The aged leader stood from his chair and made his way over to the Hyuuga. Opening the heavy door with age and arthritis riddled fingers; he motioned the dark-haired man to follow him.

After leaving a note with his secretary that he would be out, the two began to climb down the many stairs. Taking his pipe from his mouth, the old man turned to his silent companion, "Tell me Hyuuga-san, do you remember the strange incident that occurred years ago? The one that involved a peculiar young woman?"

Hiashi nodded, yes he remembered…About 10 years ago, a strange young woman appeared out of nowhere, confused and scared. She claimed that she had never heard of shinobi. His brother, Hyuuga Hizashi, had been assigned as one of the guards to observe the strange young woman incase she was an enemy spy.

Seeing that the man remembered the Hokage continued, "Yes, the strange girl who claimed to have no knowledge of anything in the shinobi world or even how she had come to be here. She had said that she had been cleaning out a storage shed for her father and the next thing she knew, she was in a forest. Did you know that when we examined her, we found that she possessed a strange power herself? Unlike anything I had ever seen before. We have still not seen anything like it since…" he muttered the last tidbit mostly to himself.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed, he could not see where this was going… Looking at his surroundings, he noticed that they were currently heading towards the Hospital. Frowning he wondered why they were headed there. " Excuse me Lord Hokage, but what does the strange woman have to do with the important matter you wish to speak to me about? Has the woman returned?"

Smiling slightly the old leader told the impatient man mysteriously, "No, not exactly. But she is very important in the volatile subject that I will soon reveal to you…"

The two men entered the busy hospital; an Anbu appeared before the Hokage, " This way, Hokage-sama." The man lead the two down a rather deserted corridor, only a few nurses and doctors flittered about the corridor.

Following the Anbu the Sandame began to reveal why he had called upon Hiashi, " There has been an incident… Last night a patrol team came across the most peculiar thing. A little girl was found in the bottom of an abandoned well at the edge of the village… They brought her here. When they preformed a DNA test, they found something. Hyuuga-san, please realize that this information will be rather upsetting, to you and your clan…"

Hiashi was not a nervous man by nature, but what the Hokage was implying was making the skilled leader rather anxious.

The Anbu stopped before a door, opening it for the men. The Hokage nodded, dismissing the man. "When I was alerted, I came as quickly as I could. As soon as I confirmed my suspicion, I had the girl moved to a higher security room."

The Hokage lead Hiashi into a room, they could see a girl with black hair lying on a bed behind a glass wall, "This is a one-way mirror room, I thought it would be best that I show you, before we decide the best course of action. I ordered a nurse to come in to ask her questions."

As the Hokage had announced it, a kindly looking nurse walked into the room, moving over to the little girl's bedside. The nurse spoke to the apparently asleep child, "Hey there sweetie, would you mind waking up? I have a few more questions to ask you."

The little girl groaned softly as she rubbed her eyes, annoyed that she had been woken up, _again_. She had already told these Doctors and nurses over and over as much as she could remember! She wanted to go back to sleep!

Whining a bit she sat up, knowing that the lady wouldn't leave her alone until she answered the questions.

"Aright are you ready, honey?" The nurse asked.

The little girl nodded after giving a yawn.

"Ok, can you tell me your name?" The nurse asked as she prepared to write down the girl's answers down on a clipboard.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome." The little girl mumbled as she twiddled the hem of her blanket. It was really thin and didn't keep her very warm. It was very cold in the hospital.

" Mm-hmm. And how old are you, Kagome?" The nurse asked as she jotted the answer down.

"I'm 10." Kagome replied. She hoped her mom would come get her soon…

"Where do you live, Kagome?" The nurse asked with a friendly smile.

Returning the smile slightly she told the lady, "I live in Tokyo, at my Grampa's shrine. It's called the Higurashi Shrine."

"That's nice dear. Can you tell me your parent's names?" The woman said, although she had never heard of this 'Tokyo' before.

"My Mama's name is Kun Loon Higurashi. I don't know my dad's real name; I've never met him. But my step-dad, my little brother's dad's name is Shota Takura (completely made-up by the way…), but he died last year from stomach cancer."

"Really, that's nice, honey. Now just a few more questions, alright." The nurse said absentmindedly as she smiled before jumping right back into he questions.

"So how did you get into that old well, Kagome?"

"I don't really remember. I was chasing my _really_ fat cat, Buyo, " Kagome said as she held out her arms, and puffed her cheeks to exaggerate just how fat her cat was, "I chased him into this shed on the shrine grounds and that's all I remember."

The nurse giggled a bit at the girl's antics, she seemed like such a sweet child… The nurse didn't think the little girl could really be a spy or something…

"Well, we did find that bump on your head. The doctor thinks that you might have a concussion… Well, that's all of my questions sweetie, do you have any for me?"

Kagome nodded, _finally_ someone who wanted to know if she had something to ask! All of the other doctors just asked their questions and left or just ignored her questions.

"Uh-huh. Umm, where am I? Have you guys called my Mama yet, is she on her way to get me?"

Smiling the nurse answered, " You are in Konoha Hospital. And I'm sorry dear, but we can't contact your mother, but she could be on her way here for all I know. Anything else?"

Kagome mulled over the answers, well she had never heard of Konoha Hospital before, she wondered if it was new or something. And maybe her Mama was at a neighbor's house with Sota right now. Her Grampa often didn't hear the phone ringing so he probably wouldn't pick it up…

"Umm…. Yeah, why do some of you people have glowing lights? My mom has them sometimes, but you guys are like Christmas tree lights!"

The nurse looked at Kagome, confused, "I'm not sure what you are talking about Kagome. Do you feel alright?"

Unknown to Kagome, her question had bothered one of the two men observing her from behind the one-way mirror.

The Hokage gave the Hyuuga leader a knowing glance, that _this_ was the reason he had brought him here.

Hiashi had recognized the girl's mother's name. Kun Loon had been the mysterious woman that had appeared 10 years ago. He wasn't sure what all of the woman's powers were, as he had never really bothered to meet her. The strange thing was just as mysteriously as she had appeared; she had disappeared one day.

He hated to admit it, but from what the child had said it sounded like she could see chakra.

Scrutinizing the girl under his Byakugan gaze, Hiashi could see that the girl's chakra was completely abnormal. She had far more than normal tenketsu spots than a normal person as well as a thick pink chakra.

He was slightly startled when the little girl turned her head to look him right in the eyes. That should not have been possible, the girl should only see a wall, but yet she was staring straight into his eyes.

Deactivating his Byakugan, Hiashi snapped his head towards the Hokage, " The DNA test, what did it show?" he demanded. He was not a very religious man in the least, but he was currently praying to every deity he could think of, hoping that his suspicion wasn't true.

"I think you already know, Hiashi-san." The Hokage replied as he watched the little girl as she traced the tape around the IV needle they had put into her arm in a rather bored manner.

Hiashi felt like he had been hit in the gut, "My… brother? Hizashi?"

The Hokage merely nodded, not facing him.

"But… how? And why now?" his voice held an icy glance to it.

"Your brother lost his wife, giving birth to his son, correct? People become lonely, even shinobi with the most emotional control in the world are prone to it. As for why now, I do not know. I suspect that the girl's mother sent her here or the child was kidnapped by shinobi." The Sandame explained.

"Perhaps Kun Loon noticed Kagome inheriting her father's powers and thought it best to send the girl here to learn to control it. Or perhaps an enemy shinobi found out about the girl and was planning on using Kagome as a way to acquire the Byakugan. Either way, the girl is now here. What will you do?" The Hokage sighed warily.

Clenching his jaw, he disliked it but it was true; if the girl did have Hyuuga blood, then there was no way they could simply ignore the girl's existence. Glancing at the child who he supposed was his _niece_; he could see that she would have virtually no worth. The girl's eyes were blue and had black irises instead of the normal pale color that was common in Hyuugas. It would be best to simply dispose of the child.

"I'm afraid that as the Hokage, I must tell you that you cannot simply kill the girl. Koharu and Homura stand firm with me on this decision. Since the girl is not a native to Konoha, and we know very little of her mother's country it is best the girl be kept alive, lest we cause a political incident. It is also the fear of an international political incident that we ask that you do not place the caged bird seal on the girl's body." The Hokage warned the Hyuuga head, as though sensing the man's dark thoughts.

"But all is not lost, Hyuuga-san. Considering her mother's mysterious powers, we think that it is possible that with shinobi blood running in her veins, it may be easier for the girl to control and use these powers." The old man told the now seething man.

"I will tell you a piece of highly classified information about the girl's mother. It was reported by your brother that Kun Loon once _unintentionally_ restored a soldier's amputated leg with her powers. Now, it doesn't take much imagination to realize just what this girl may become capable of if she were properly trained…" trailed the Hokage, sure that this piece of information would seal this little girl's future.

Knowing that he had been beaten, Hiashi nodded fiercely, "Very well. The girl will be taken into the Hyuuga clan's Branch house. When shall she be collected?"

Smiling slightly at his cleverness, the Hokage looked as though he were thinking hard, muttering "Hmm… Well I suppose you _could_ take her home with you now, if you wish to, Hyuuga-san… Yes, that would be a splendid idea…"

Turning the old man opened the door for Hiashi, before stepping into the hallway himself.

Strolling towards Kagome's room the Sandame opened the door.

Kagome glanced up from where she had been scratching at her arm; the tape over the IV was _very_ itchy. She saw an old man wearing a white and red dress-like robe and a funny hat that had the symbol for fire on it, entered her room. Noticing her stare the man gave her a kind smile, which she returned slightly. Kagome watched as another man entered after the old man, this man had a fierce frown that looked permanently etched onto his face. It was the blind man she had seen through the wall!

She stayed quiet as the old man came to sit down in the chair besides her bed.

"Hello Kagome, I'm the Sandame Hokage of Konoha."

"Oh, you were here earlier, right?" Kagome said as she slightly recognized the old man, as he nodded.

"Kagome, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is your uncle, Hyuuga, Hiashi. He's here to take you home with him." Sarutobi explained slowly as the little girl stared at Hiashi.

"I'm sorry, there must be some mistake. I don't _have_ an Uncle Hyuuga! Where is my Mama? Why isn't she here to take me home?" Kagome asked as she began to feel scared. She didn't want to go with this mean-looking man!

Holding up a hand the Hokage told the girl, "We believe your mother brought you here to be trained, Kagome."

'Trained, for what?' Kagome wondered, before shaking her head 'No, Mama wouldn't leave me in a place like this, … would she?'

Hiashi could see the girl's hesitation so he reluctantly spoke, "You will be trained to become a capable Hyuuga clan member as well as an efficient kunoichi."

"But how are you my uncle, sir?" Kagome asked timidly, unused to being so harshly spoken to.

The man glared slightly at her, causing her to scramble back further into the hospital bed, "That will be explained to you once you are taken to the Hyuuga compound, later. Someone will be sent to collect you later today, understood?"

Hiashi turned his attention to the Hokage as he bowed to the elderly man, "My apologies, Hokage-sama. I must inform the Hyuuga elders of today's _unexpected happenings_. Someone from the Branch House will be sent to collect the girl later."

The Hyuuga head quickly made his way out of the room, leaving a startled Kagome and sighing Hokage behind.

And here he thought he had cornered the Hyuuga… He hated having to lie to one of the largest and most powerful clans in Konohagakure, but as he glanced over at Kagome who had gone back to sleep, he felt that he had made the right decision. Hopefully by the time the truth was revealed, Kagome would have already made herself an indispensable member of the Hyuuga family.

/

A young woman rushed along the busy streets of Konohagakure, heading towards the hospital, panting slightly. She was unused to traveling outside of the Hyuuga district compound and had already gotten lost twice… But she had to find her way soon, lest the Main Branch family members be displeased with her.

Hiashi-sama had given her the important task of picking up her new charge, Hyuuga, Kagome. The young woman's name was Hyuuga, Mimi; she was a distant cousin to Hiashi-sama and was also the caretaker of Hyuuga, Neji. Due to the fact that she was barren, she was not permitted to marry and was instead given the task of caring for Branch Family children who were orphaned. Thankfully she only had Neji to care for, and now this new girl Kagome.

She smiled as she saw the hospital in the distance ahead of her; it was exactly where the old woman she had asked directions from said it would be! Thank goodness!

She held a small bag in her left hand; it contained the clothes the girl was to be wearing when she was presented to the Hyuuga Elders. Mimi could still not get over the shock that there was a little girl that was apparently Hyuuga, Hizashi's _daughter_! Sure she had heard the rumors when the girl's mother had been in Konoha, but still to think that Hizashi-san would…

Blushing a bit, Mimi focused on getting the girl; 'I still need to have dinner ready by the time Neji comes home from the academy.' Sighing a bit as she thought about Neji, she dearly hoped that this girl would be more open to affection than her brother; she wanted to feel as though she had her own children…

Striding into the hospital, Mimi was quickly approached by an Anbu operative in a bird mask.

"Are you here to pick up the Hyuuga child?" A woman's voice asked from behind a mask.

Mimi nodded before following the Anbu to a room on a secluded hall. She wondered why there were no people here.

The ANBU opened a door, allowing Mimi to enter.

Gulping slightly, Mimi stepped into the room, anxious to see her new charge. At first all she could see was the bleak whiteness of the hospital walls and equipment. Looking towards the bed Mimi spotted a girl sitting on the edge of the hospital bed wearing nothing more than one of those horrid hospital gowns. She lightly gasped when the child turned to look her in the eye. Kagome's eyes were blue! They did not resemble a Hyuuga's eyes at all!

Quickly recomposing herself Mimi made her way over to the girl. Smiling kindly she introduced herself, "Hello, Kagome-chan. My name is Hyuuga, Mimi. Hiashi-sama has charged me to be your caretaker from now on. Do you understand what that means?"

Kagome nodded before informing her, "But the Hokage said that I would be living with my uncle."

"Well Kagome-chan, the Hyuuga clan is very large, and you were not born into the Main House branch… Here these are for you. Do you need help changing?" Mimi told the girl as she handed the girl a plain tan yukatta with a dark grey obi.

The girl shook her head as she hopped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom to change.

A few moments later, Kagome poked her head out of the door before asking embarrassedly, "Umm, can you help me tie the obi? I'm not very good at it…"

Mimi could hardly hide her delight, finally a child that allowed her to help them! "Of course, Kagome-chan."

/

The two were currently on their way back to the Hyuuga district as Mimi quickly advised Kagome on how to behave when she was introduced to the Elders. "And remember if they glare at you, look down. Do not speak until you are permitted to. Do not fidget- they really dislike that. Do as they tell you to do. If they ask you what you aspire to become, tell them that you wish to prove your fidelity to both the clan and the village by becoming a respectable kunoichi, understand?"

Kagome was honestly quite confused by now, but she didn't want to offend her new caretaker. "Mimi? What is a Kunoichi?"

The woman stopped a moment as if checking to see if she were joking, "Oh, dear. You really don't know do you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Well, a kunoichi is a female ninja." Mimi explained.

Kagome widened her eyes, a_ ninja_? Was Mimi crazy? "But I can't be a ninja, Mimi. Ninjas are just made-up! They only existed in history hundreds of years ago."

Mimi frowned a bit, "Well, perhaps that's true where you came from, Kagome. But here ninja are very real. In fact the only reason Hiashi-sama is allowing you to live here is because he expects you to become a great one, especially with your mother's powers."

"My Mother's powers?" Kagome asked.

"Well I do not know much about your mother besides she was something of a legend- Oh! We're here! Remember what I told you Kagome, now follow me." Mimi whispered as she entered the Hyuuga compound, with Kagome intently following her.

She followed Mimi into a fancy-looking traditional house. They navigated swiftly through a maze of hallways before coming to a large set of sliding wooden doors. A man stood besides the closed doors and moved to announce her as Mimi nodded to him.

Kagome wanted to squirm she was feeling really nervous! The way Mimi had described these people made it seem like if they found anything wrong with her they would punish her! "I-I don't want to do this Mimi!"

Mimi merely pushed her into the room from behind as the doors opened. She nearly tripped, but was able to regain her balance at the last minute. Kagome kept her eyes locked on the tatami mat floor as she made her way to the center of the room where Mimi had advised her to go. Seeing a small dark cushion on the floor, she quickly got on her knees and bowed. She wanted to look up when she heard a few murmurs, had she done something wrong?

Kagome nearly looked up when she heard the man that the old man from the hospital had told her was her uncle. Was he there to help her?

"Hyuuga Elders, I present to you Hyuuga, Kagome; daughter of Hyuuga, Hizashi and Higurashi, Kun Loon." The man's cold voice cut through the slight clamor.

Kagome nearly started shaking when she felt these people's weird eyes on her. She was secretly creeped out by their pale eyes.

Biting her lip slightly she scolded herself, Mimi had told her not to show these people any weakness!

"Stand up, girl" a gravely old woman's voice croaked out.

Standing Kagome kept her head down as she obeyed.

She nearly flinched when an old gnarled hand grabbed her chin lifting it at different angles; it was the old woman who had spoken.

She looked at the old woman as she scrutinized her under those fierce eyes. She wanted to gag at the protruding eye veins on the old woman's face.

"Hmm, yes. There is no doubt. The child caries her mother's strange powers as well as the woman's inner fire…She holds her fathers' quiet dignity about her too…" The woman announced as she twisted Kagome's face this and that direction, looking for flaws.

The woman released her hold on Kagome and hobbled back over to the other Elders.

A man spoke out to Kagome, "Girl, what do you aspire to become, should you be allowed to live here?"

Kagome nearly said that she didn't want to live here, that she only wanted to go home. But Mimi's advice rang in her ears.

Taking a breath she told them firmly, hoping they would buy it, because she sure didn't…"I wish very much to prove my fidelity to the clan as well as the village, by becoming a strong and efficient kunoichi, sir. As well as to better understand the gifts I have inherited from my parents."

She wasn't really sure why she had added that last tidbit, but she hoped it would help them come to whatever conclusion that would be favorable to her.

She guessed she had said the right thing, because a pleased murmur broke out once again.

Kagome looked down at her bare feet, very tempted to wiggle her toes as the elders talked amongst themselves.

Soon silence fell upon the room.

The old woman spoke out, "Hyuuga, Kagome. Your fate has been decided. You will be trained to become a kunoichi. You will be extensively trained to master your mother's power as it will be of great benefit to the clan."

She nearly smiled even though she didn't really want to become a killer or whatever it was that ninja's did…

"However, should you not be caught up with your peers your age by the beginning of the academy's first semester in a year's time from now, you will become a servant. You will be stripped of all freedom and will bring shame to your parents. Do you understand your fate child?" The old woman croaked with finality.

Kagome quickly bowed before announcing, "Hai! I shall not fail."

Her determination seemed to please the council before Hiashi addressed her, "Kagome, leave now."

Kagome nearly ran out of the room, but decided to play it safe for now- so she merely walked quickly out of the room. Once she exited the door she dropped her shoulders, letting out a deep sigh. Looking up Kagome glanced around 'Um… where am I supposed to go? I'll probably get in trouble if I just wander around- those old people looked really serious about turning me into a servant….'

Kagome hopped lightly on her feet, unsure of what to do.

"Ah, Kagome-chan!" a voice softly called out. Kagome looked to her left and saw Mimi crouching timidly around the bend. Smiling she scurried over to the only familiar person she knew. Wanting to share her good news with the kind woman she began, "Mimi, I did what you told me to do and-"

She was cut off by the older woman putting a finger to her lips. "Not right now, Kagome-chan. Wait until we get home."

Frowning a bit, Kagome realized something she hadn't before: everyone here was so quiet! Taking Mimi's offered hand, she allowed the pale woman to lead her out of the house. Mimi led them down a few streets in the Hyuuga district, before coming to a small traditional style house.

Opening the front door Mimi told the little girl, "This is where you'll be living from now on Kagome-chan! Here let me show you to your room- I got it ready while you were talking to the council."

The dark haired woman had a slight spring to her step as she led the girl to her new room. It was rather sparse, containing only a futon, a light, and a small bookshelf. She would get the child some more stuff eventually.

Kagome looked around the room; she decided it was rather… boring. Maybe she would be allowed to furnish it with some color, and maybe a few stuffed animals…

Mimi was distracted from her 'Kagome watching' (come on people, the poor woman wants children of her own and Neji isn't much of a child…So everything Kagome does is fascinating to her.) by a light knock on the door. Who could it be? She was certain that it wasn't Neji because he wouldn't knock before entering his own home…

Opening the front door she was slightly surprised to see several Branch family members gathered at her doorstep.

"May I help you?"

A middle-aged man spoke first, "Mimi-san, is it true? That Hizashi-sama has a daughter?"

Another woman spoke before Mimi could answer, "I heard that her eyes are different."

Soon Mimi found herself swamped with questions.

What was that racket? Kagome navigated her way back to the front door. She watched as her new guardian waved her arms around in a flustered manner, trying to answer the questions.

Kagome walked besides Mimi before asking the woman, "Mimi? What's going on?"

The poor woman was startled by the child's voice, jumping a bit. Kagome suddenly felt the crowd's attention shift to her. She felt her cheeks burn red in embarrassment as the people began to whisper to each other.

Mimi had a hand on her heart; Kagome had startled her quite badly. She was really a very timid person, startled by even a toaster popping up…

She felt Kagome grab onto her kimono in a shy manner as the Hyuugas ogled at the poor girl. Feeling her latent maternal instincts rise, the timid woman spoke up, "I'm sorry, but I must ask that you leave now. Kagome-chan is still very new to the Hyuuga lifestyle, so I must show her how things are done here."

With that said she closed her front door.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, Mimi opened her pale eyes to look at her new charge.

The little girl was nervously digging one of her big toes into the tatami mat.

Tapping the child lightly on the shoulder, she gave a small grin as she motioned for the child to follow her into the kitchen.

As she prepared dinner for her now slightly larger family, Mimi explained the rules of the Hyuuga Household to Kagome.

Kagome only frowned slightly at the stupid amount of rules that she would be expected to comply to from now on as she helped the woman prepare dinner.


	2. The Fated Encounter

Hyuuga Neji was NOT in a good mood this evening.

The pale-eyed boy scowled as he made his way home from the local ninja academy. He was sure that the buffoon of a teacher that was his academy sensei was determined to hold him back.

Grinding his teeth a bit he recalled how the oaf had tried to make a _fool_ of him by asking such demeaning and juvenile questions on basic chakra control! The boy was sure the man was confusing him with his weak _cousin_ from the _Main Branch_! He was not a failure!

Speaking of which, his _cousin_ was currently trying to spy on the dead-last of her class. Neji wasn't sure what was more pathetic, Hinata-_sama's_ sad attempt at spying or the idiot boy not even noticing the said attempt at spying.

Neji merely made his way over to his cousin and spat out, "Come, Hinata-sama. You are expected home from the academy now."

The girl pathetically jumped at his voice before incoherently attempting to stutter some sort of rubbish at him.

Huffing he began his soldier-like march home, with Hinata trailing behind him like a kicked puppy.

Neji dutifully delivered the Heiress to her home before setting off to his own home.

Neji hoped that the stupid woman who had been designated as his _caregiver_ would not try to get him to 'converse about his day' with her again. Quite frankly he didn't understand why the woman kept trying to treat him like her child. She should just accept her fate that she was to never have children!

He despised the woman for trying to become his mother. She was not and would never be his mother. Nor did he want the mock sympathy the woman tried to offer him about his parent's deaths.

Clenching his fists at the anger he felt from his father's unjust death, Neji continued to walk.

He noticed that there were more people out this evening. That was highly unusual for the somber clan that tended to stay silent and out of sight when they were not called upon.

Neji wanted to ask why everyone seemed to stop whatever it was they were doing when he was passing by and began to stare, point, and whisper. However his pride refused to let him stoop down to such a level.

But it was really quite curious seeing all of these people talking like this. Neji wondered what had happened.

'Oh God, please don't tell me that incompetent fool Mimi burned part of the house down _again!'_

The infernal woman was truly a failure at cooking…

Picking up his pace once more, the pale-eyed boy kept his chin up high as he hurried home.

Preparing to see his muddled caretaker weeping on the ground outside of a partially burnt house, Neji was confused as he turned the last corner that would allow him to see his house.

It was fine. There was no crowd gathered to watch a burning house nor was there a weeping woman crying out apologies.

Neji felt a sense of dread rise up as he made his way to the door. Had something happened to his caretaker? True he greatly disliked the incompetent woman, but that didn't mean he necessarily wanted something bad to happen to her…

Involuntarily taking a deep breath Neji slid the front door open waiting for the inane greeting that met him home from the Academy everyday without fail.

"Ah, Neji-kun! Welcome home!" Came Mimi's soft voice, it seemed she was excited about something.

Snorting softly Neji chided himself for his ridiculous worries; everything seemed fine… so why had everyone acted so strangely?

His curiousity sparked once more, Neji headed to the kitchen where he could always count on finding Mimi. Surely he could wheedle out the information he desired from the spineless woman.

Entering the cooking area Neji called out the woman's name before spotting something out of place: a small figure standing in his kitchen that was most certainly not his caretaker.

A little girl a few inches shorter than him stood in front of the stove occasionally stirring the contents of a pan.

Hearing her new caretaker's name Kagome turned towards the voice ready to inform the speaker that the woman was currently in the restroom. The words died on her lips as she felt a sense of dread wash over her as the boy scrutinized her with those pearly eyes. She suddenly felt very unwelcome.

Neji stared in disbelief at the blue-eyed girl, she wasn't a Hyuuga so why was she there? Was she an intruder?

Quickly Neji dropped into the gentle fist stance as the girl tilted her head at him, confused by his actions.

"You do not belong here! Leave at once!" he shouted at the 'intruder' as he activated his Byakugan, preparing to strike.

Seeing that the girl made no move to leave, Neji struck the girl in the shoulder closing off a tenketsu. The girl promptly gave a pain-filled screech as she clutched her shoulder before tumbling to the floor from the force of the strike.

"Kagome-chan? What's wrong? Why did y-!" Mimi dashed into the kitchen. Kagome quickly moved to hide behind the pale-eyed woman, hoping her new caretaker would protect her from this boy.

Mimi crouched down to Kagome's level to console the girl, "Oh, Kagome-chan. This is just a misunderstanding! I'm sure Neji-kun didn't mean to-"

"Nuh-uh! He tried to kill me Mimi-san!" Kagome wailed desperately at the woman, trying to convince her that she was wrong.

"Come sit down, Kagome-chan." Mimi insisted as she forced the sobbing girl to kneel onto one of the floor mats situated around the dining table.

Tired of being ignored Neji wanted answers and he wanted them now, "Mimi! What is this intruder doing here? You will be punished severely for bringing an outsider into the compound!"

Mimi flinched at the false accusation as she looked over Kagome's shoulder with her own Byakuugan, "She is not an outsider Neji-kun. Sit down and I will explain as much as I can."

Giving a harsh glare at the woman, Neji stood defiantly- he would not sit!

Sighing Mimi realized her ward was not going to comply with her wishes.

This was all wrong! This wasn't how she had planned on introducing the siblings at all! She had a feeling that Neji would not be pleased, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that the boy would use Juuken on his own sister without allowing the poor girl to explain herself!

Nodding slowly Mimi began, "This girl is Hyuuga, Kagome. She is your sister, Neji-kun."

Kagome looked sharply up at the boy who had attacked her, disbelief written clearly across her face.

Neji stood with his eyes wide open at the bold declaration.

Shaking his head the academy student felt the shock dissipate into cold fury, "Do not say such things, Mimi! You dare to dishonor my father's name in such a manner?"

Mimi looked down at the floor as she tried to explain to her ward, "No. I do not dishonor Hizashi-sama's name, Neji. It is true, Hiashi-sama has declared the girl a member of the clan."

Clenching his fists Neji spun on his heels, heading towards his room.

/

Kagome watched as the violent boy, her _brother,_ stormed out of the kitchen/dining area. 'That's my brother? He's so mean…'

No one had said anything about her having a brother! Well, besides her little brother Souta that is.

"Oh, dear… Neji is in a disagreeable mood… I apologize Kagome-chan. I'm afraid your brother is a bit harsh… But I'm sure he'll come around eventually, you'll see…" Too bad Mimi didn't sound convinced by her own words. She had hoped Neji would not be so cruel to his only close relative. Perhaps he only needed time, after all this had been quite a disastrous first meeting… if only she hadn't left to use the restroom…

Rubbing at her shoulder Kagome desperately hoped Mimi was right.

~~!

I have no idea where to head with this story so if you've got any suggestions lay 'em on me!

I'm open to pairing suggestions so leave a review! I'll eventually have a poll…

I'm not sure when I will be able to update this so please don't leave me a review demanding an update unless you've got an idea that'll inspire me to write attached to it!


	3. Getting Used to Life

**Well then, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I made it extra long to make up for the wait! I apologize if the site messes up the spacing- it likes to do that for some reason…**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto**

Life for the new Hyuuga was very difficult, as she had never had so many great expectations thrust upon her at once.

Kagome's schedule was very strict and allowed her very little free time. She was to wake at 5 each dawn and report to the head servant who would then assign her a task that she was expected to complete within the hour. If it took her longer than the hour she would not be permitted breakfast, thankfully her caretaker had slipped her a nasty tasting ration bar on a few occasions.

She got the distinct feeling that her morning chores were more than a way to strengthen her 'conviction to hard work' as she had been deemed unused to any form of physical activity when she had first arrived to the compound. It was almost like they expected her to end up a servant, and that thought terrified her. She had seen the Hyuugas that were servants; they were treated horridly and she had no desire to become like them.

The rest of her day was filled with an owlish-looking tutor who taught her a myriad of subjects including history, literature, simple anatomy, chakra control, Juuken theory, as well as many other topics. After a short lunch she was instructed in the Juuken by one of the instructors reserved to the Main Branch.

Mimi had made it very clear that it was an unheard of privilege to be instructed by the Main Branch when Kagome had returned home one day after an extremely difficult training, complaining about the sensei.

Failure to perform to expectations was unacceptable when so generously given such an honor was what the timid woman had told her sternly.

It had taken a few weeks for Kagome to realize that it was her Juuken instructor, Ko-sensei, who was the one responsible for informing her Uncle (whom she was advised to call only Hiashi-sama) of her progress. Meaning her freedom from servitude lay on the harsh instructor's shoulders.

This realization had caused Kagome to pour herself into the grueling physical training. Something that she would have never done back home, she hated physical activities such as gym. She had always thought that martial arts was for boys so she had never been interested in them.

In terms of her relationship (if it could even be called that) with her brother it had taken four long months for him to warm slightly to her. The keyword was_ slightly_. To anyone else it seemed like the boy was cruel and unfeeling towards his younger sister.

But Kagome had sensed some small change in his demeanor towards her.

/ (Neji POV)

He had been given a day off from the Academy due to a teacher workday which had given him the chance to observe his half-sister's typical day.

Neji had gotten up to use the restroom around 4:45 that morning.

After having finished his business, Neji began to walk down the hall towards his room. As he passed by his sister's room he could hear the sounds of movement and the rustling of clothes.

He starred coldly at the door, tempted to use the Byakuugan. After a moment's consideration he decided not to, he'd rather not see his sister in a state of undress. It was an improper invasion of privacy, something that was essential in a clan with x-ray vision.

What on earth was she doing up so early? His curiosity sparked, the boy hid behind the corner of the hall carefully observing her door. He wasn't disappointed. Not a moment later her door slid open and she hurried out into the hall, heading for the front of the house.

Kagome was already fully dressed in the simple black Hyuuga training uniform as she exited her room, she didn't notice her brother peering from around the corner as she hurried down the hall.

Her actions were suspicious to him he decided as he watched her retreating back.

Was she sneaking out? Frowning Neji straightened his spine stiffly. He wanted to be the one to catch her so that she would not sully their father's name further.

Hurrying back to his own room the boy swiftly changed so he could follow her.

"I'm off now, Mimi!" Kagome announced as she opened the door before heading off.

"Bye-bye, Kagome-chan!" Mimi called softy after the girl as she waved from the doorframe still dressed in her sleeping clothes.

Silently he sneaked up on the woman as he kept a sharp eye on Kagome- taking note of the direction she was running towards.

"Where is she going?" Neji had demanded his caretaker, startling the woman badly.

"Ah! Oh, Neji-kun, you gave me a scare!" the woman gasped as she held a hand to her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

Ignoring Mimi's words he repeated himself more forcefully, "Where is my _sister_ going?"

He had spat out the word sister with such hostility that the older woman paled slightly as she slid their front door closed.

Frowning at Neji's anger she told him, "Where she goes every morning, to the head servant."

Scowling Neji had stopped Mimi from walking away by grabbing onto one of her sleeves, "Why?"

"Why, for her daily chores of course. Let go of my sleeve now, Neji. I'm going back to sleep for a while." The timid woman pulled her sleeve from the boy's grasp before heading off to go back to her warm futon.

Neji stood in the hall motionless as he processed the explanation given to him. There was the smallest hint of incredulity etched on his stoic face as dark thoughts churned in his mind.

His sister was doing chores alongside the Hyuuga servants? He had always thought she was still asleep when he left for the academy in the morning!

The thought made his blood boil. Not for his sister's sake though, he was angry at the subtle symbolism he could see. Whether he liked it or not he and the girl had the same father, meaning they were both in a way, representations of the deceased man. By forcing his sister to toil alongside the servants was a clear disrespect towards their father in his mind.

Glaring sharply at the door Neji opened it forcefully and headed out to find the girl wanting to see what sort of demeaning tasks the main branch had thrust upon the girl with his own eyes. The boy swiftly took off in the direction he had seen his half-sibling heading towards. After a few moments Neji came to the large and traditional style mansion that housed much of the Main Branch including Hiashi-sama and his two daughters. Standing behind a nearby corner Neji prepared to spy on his sister, hopefully without being caught. But since it was quite early most of the household was most likely still asleep, meaning the chances of him being caught were slim.

Using his Byakuugan to locate Kagome's unusual chakra Neji found her scrubbing the floors of the outdoor hallways of the Main Branch House dutifully. Disgusting.

The blue eyed-girl dunked her cleaning rag back into the bucket of sudsy water with a slight splash before wringing it out, ready to tackle the next section of floor before her. She scrubbed the floor with stiff strokes, her arms were very sore and hurt to move.

"Ah, Kagome-chan looks like you were stuck with scrubbing today, eh? Don't go passing out on us again now!" An older woman servant teased the young girl as she tried to step around the wet area of the hallway while holding a large pile of folded futons.

"I'm not as weak as I used to be!" Kagome insisted as the other servant chuckled at her.

"True, true. When you first came to work with us you acted as though you'd never worked a hard day in your life!" the middle aged woman laughed as she recalled how pathetically weak this child had been not even three months ago.

"That's because I hadn't." Kagome mumbled as she wrung the now dirty water out of her cleaning rag into the wooden bucket besides her.

"You'd best hurry girl, else you'll not get breakfast again today." The servant advised as she continued on her way leaving Kagome to her work.

Once the other servant was out of sight Neji heard the girl mumble angrily as she scrubbed vigorously, "It's not my fault that I can't move fast enough! I'm still recovering from having my Tenketsu closed! Ko-sensei is too harsh!"

Neji's ire burned even deeper as he realized the girl was forced to dine with the servants and was denied food if she couldn't complete the chore within a time limit. The Main Branch was truly sickening in the extremes they were going to in order to dishonor their father and flaunt their control over the Branch House.

Neji continued to spy on his sister. She had just barely finished her chore when a servant came to inform her that breakfast was served. Her entire body trembled from the physical exertion she had expended as she followed the older man, struggling to carry the soiled cleaning water in her arms. It was simply too much weight for her to handle at the moment.

The other servant took the dirty water bucket for her when he had noticed her struggle. The action earned a grateful thanks from the fuel-depleted girl as the two started off in the direction of the servant kitchens.

Realizing that he, himself was in need of breakfast Neji had returned home where Mimi had breakfast made for the two of them. He deftly avoided the woman's questions inquiring where he had been.

After filling his stomach Neji headed back out, ready to continue watching how his sister spent her days. He spotted her at the end of the street with a tall balding Hyuuga man who had a rather owlish look.

"Hurry home and change, now!" The owlish-looking Hyuuga man ordered Kagome lightly nudging her in the direction of her home before exclaiming excitedly, "This is your chance to compare your knowledge to Hinata-sama's and see where you stand! Hurry now, hurry!"

Neji used his speed in order to return home before his sister so that he could pretend that he had been there all morning.

"Oh, uh Ohayo Oniisama!" Kagome bowed quickly before rushing past him intent on changing quickly.

A few moments later Kagome ran back to the front door, struggling to slip her shoes on in her haste.

"Where are you going?" Neji feigned ignorance.

"Hah? Oh, I've got to get to my tutoring lessons, today Hinata-sama is home from the Academy so she will be joining me in my studies for the rest of the day!" Kagome anxiously explained as she finally got her shoes on correctly trying to ignore the harsh eyes that bored into her. This would be her first time meeting Hinata-sama, the Hyuuga Heiress! Kagome thought she had gotten a glimpse of the girl once when she had been doing her morning chores but she had no way of knowing if it was her.

She wondered what the girl was like. If she was the heiress, surely she acted like royalty- like a Princess! She was very nervous about being close to someone who was clearly important and could only hope she didn't offend the other girl in some way.

The boy scowled as he observed the tutoring room with his Byakuugan from out in the hallway.

Kagome sat with a stupid smile on her face as she beamed in awe at their 'superior' cousin as though the other girl were made of solid gold. The poor fool didn't realize that the Hyuuga heiress was anything but superior Neji mused. Hinata-sama kept her eyes focused on the floor, clearly uncomfortable and shy in response to his sister's friendliness.

Quietly Neji nudged open the screen door, ready to make his presence known to the occupants of the room.

"Would it be alright if I joined?" Neji asked in an unusually respectful voice.

The owlish man blinked unsure of what to say before nodding, "Well, uh, that's a splendid idea! Yes, please do join us! The more the merrier after all."

The balding man guided the boy into the fine tutoring room before going off to fetch another seating mat, temporarily leaving the young relatives alone.

"O-ohayo, N-neji-nii…" Hinata stuttered out politely as she twiddled her forefingers. She looked down at her lap when he sent a glare at her.

He didn't miss Kagome's incredulous stare at the heiress for referring to him in such familiarity.

"What are you doing here Oniisama?" Kagome asked, confused as to why he was acting so strangely. Her brother was _never_ this respectful! Or at least not towards her or their caretaker… And to think that Hinata-sama would call her brother 'Ni-san', when she herself, Neji's _actual_ sister, could not! After a moment's thought she mentally chided herself, of _course_ Hinata-sama would be permitted to address her brother with such a familiar term, she was the Heiress so Neji-oniisama had no say in the matter!

The sensei returned with a cushion for Neji unknowingly allowing the boy to ignore her question.

"Now then let us get started! Who can tell me the name of the author of the poem I've written here? How about you, Neji-san?" the tutor implored as he pointed to the poem written on the blackboard.

"I'm merely here to observe my sister's progress, not take part of your lessons Sensei." Neji stated coolly, his eyes drilling into Kagome's back. Kagome flinched slightly at his words. So that was the real reason…

"Ah, good lad! Taking interest in your sibling's education is commendable indeed." The man stated, though he appeared disappointed in the answer. He had been hopping to hear a grand three-student discussion…

Throughout the rest of the morning Neji tried to assess his sister's knowledge. While she was not quite a prodigy like himself she seemed to perform immensely better than Hinata-sama.

She spoke eagerly and informatively, something that delighted the owlish sensei to no end. In comparison Hinata-sama stuttered and mumbled clearly unsure of herself and her answers.

Neji smirked, it was clear that the tutor had been overestimating the heiress's skills as he watched the man's face droop slightly at her responses.

The only area in which the heiress outperformed the blue-eyed girl was in arithmetic.

The lesson was ended when a servant entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"Good day, ladies, good day! Remember to read the scrolls I gave you Kagome-san- you'll be tested on Monday!" the man exclaimed as he began putting away materials.

"So delighted you could join us Hinata-sama!" the man continued, " I'm sure Kagome-san now knows what she can expect the academy to be like! Remember to study hard- knowledge is the source of power after all! You too, Neji-kun." The man prattled as he gathered his papers and stuffed them into a briefcase.

Giving the three a slight nod, the owlish tutor hurried on his way.

With the tutor gone the servant began laying out the food quietly.

Kagome gave a slight groan resisting the temptation to lay her face on the desk in despair, "A test… Why does it have to be on Monday?"

"Are you a p-poor t-test t-taker?" Hinata asked softly as she stared at the dish placed in front of her.

Kagome gave a weary smile, "No that's not it at all. I just hope I have the energy to take it!"

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata asked her half-cousin.

"Well since I don't have tutoring on the weekends usually, I tend to have lessons with Ko-sensei if he's not doing something else."

'Plus on Mondays my chore tends to be scouring the large cooking pans that were used to prepare the Main House Sunday dinner…'She stated carefully not wanting to reveal her hardships to the heiress; she knew she could get in trouble if the other girl told anyone else.

Neji snorted, "Perhaps you would do well to concentrate on your own grades, Hinata-sama. I overheard Hiashi-sama scolding your latest report card when I came to pick you up on Tuesday morning…"

Hinata's face flushed red in embarrassment at the mention of her grades. To any other family having your child rank as the fifth in their class was something to be proud of, however in the Hyuuga clan ranking fifth was unthinkable.

It wasn't long until the Juuken instructor came to fetch the two girls and lead them to the Main House dojo where Hiashi-sama stood waiting.

The surly man stood stiffly with his arms crossed as he cast his strict gaze on the two girls as they approached him.

Hiashi recalled the reports Ko had given him on his brother's female child as she had begun her training in the Juuken style. The instructor had informed him that without observing her eyes with their own Byakuugan, it was impossible to tell if the child had the powerful bloodline activated.

The man had realized that specific tidbit of knowledge back when he had first met the girl in the hospital.

The other information Ko had given him Hiashi had not known. The range and clarity that Kagome could see was impressive for one who had never received even the slightest instruction on chakra manipulation. The man could only wait in anticipation to see how much she had progressed in her sight now that she was learning proper chakra manipulation.

The two cousins stood side by side, each garbed in the simple black Hyuuga training uniforms as they nervously awaited his orders. His daughter fidgeted with her fingers while the other girl chewed on her bottom lip slightly.

"Kagome you will spar with my eldest daughter, Hinata, in order to demonstrate the fruits of your training thus far." The man ordered shortly in a commanding tone.

Ko and Neji silently went to a sidewall of the training dojo where they took a seat, anxious to observe the fight.

Activating his own pearly eyes Hiashi announced, "Begin."

The cousins bowed slightly before making the signs to activate the family bloodline. He watched as the two girls charged towards one another, chakra filled palms outstretched and ready to strike. Both were noticeably reluctant to engage in combat at first. Kagome because she feared she would be punished for hurting the Heiress, in front of her Uncle no less! Whereas Hinata lacked confidence in herself and her abilities.

He could easily see that his niece's strange pink chakra easily overwhelmed his daughter's normal blue tinted chakra as the two girls blocked each other's attacks. As a result Hinata's chakra was heavily stressed, threatening the heiresses' control.

Turning his gaze back to his brother's daughter he continued to study the girl's chakra and her control.

The training had increased her control over her 'invisible' Byakuugan he noted. No longer were the child's subcutaneous optic nerves flooded with raw and uncontrolled chakra, now a reasonable stream of chakra traveled the nerves without any major fluctuations. But there was much room for improvement he decided as the pink energy surged momentarily leaving the girl with a dazed look for a second.

If his daughter hadn't pumped chakra to the soles of her feet she would have been sent across the room by Kagome's last blow. Hiashi observed it wasn't the girl's own physical strength that made her strikes so powerful but rather her abnormal chakra.

Still slightly stunned by her cousin's powerful hit, Hinata was unable to react quickly enough to avoid the strike aimed at the tenketsu that ran alongside her external carotid artery in her neck which resulted in instantaneous unconsciousness. Hinata's body slumped to the floor leaving Kagome standing in the attack pose as she panted heavily.

Kagome had won the match.

Hiashi gave a stern nod towards Kagome, "You are making acceptable progress. You are ready for more complex Juuken."

Kagome quickly dropped to her knees bowing, "Thank you Hiashi-sama!"

Turning to Ko he gave the man strict orders, "See that her chakra control is strengthened. Her control must be absolute, is that understood?"

Ko bowed reverently, "Hai, Hiashi-sama."

The Hyuuga head continued to scrutinize his niece before adding, "It is time for her to begin harnessing her mother's abilities. See that the girl is introduced to introductory medical ninjutsu."

With that the stoic leader strode from the room not bothering to spare a passing glance at the unconscious heiress. His daughter would soon be receiving supplemental instruction, it would seem he had been too lax in her training if her cousin who had only just begun Juuken training could defeat her so soundly, odd chakra or not.

Neji could only stare in grudging approval at his sister's performance. He had enjoyed watching the Main Branch's prized heiress fall so easily to his half sister. The shame Hinata-sama would bring to the Main House was the stuff of which Neji's dreams were built!

Looking over towards his sister who was currently wiping sweat from her brow he realized something. She certainly had the power but her technique was still very simple. With some help she could excel beyond the clan's obviously low expectations of her.

Kagome looked nervously at the unconscious Heiress, did her Uncle expect her to take care of the other girl? Reaching down to move her cousin her right hand was stopped before she could touch the girl.

"Don't." Neji said as he pulled on her wrist to lead her away. Shaking her head she told him, "We can't just leave her here. It's my fault she's unconscious."

Her brother's pupil-less eyes gave her a look that stated they could and_ would_ leave Hinata-sama as she lay.

"It's alright Kagome. I'll take care of Hinata-sama. Go home and rest- your new training starts tomorrow." Ko-sensei explained as he carefully lifted Hinata from the wooden dojo floor. Giving a reluctant glance over her shoulder she let Neji pull her from the room.

/

Later that night Neji stared up at his ceiling as the wheels of his mind spun rapidly as he tried to justify the place where his half sister fell. He could no longer write her off as an incompetent and hopeless weakling now that she had begun becoming adjusted to their family.

Perhaps she was not the fate-thrust burden he had thought she was the boy mused as he sorted his thoughts.

Neji wondered if his father had known about his sister's existence while he had been alive. Had the man helped her mysterious mother return to her home so that his sister would be permitted to live? Had Kagome's mother been aware of their father's death?

Questions of all sorts raced within his mind as he tried to make sense of it all.

After an undetermined amount of time Neji's brain began creating a theory behind his sister's existence that strove to answer all of his questions.

The more Neji contemplated the idea the more sense it made to him and the more he began to want to believe it as the truth. His Father had _obviously _chosen Kagome's mother for her supposed powers (he had found out that Kagome's mother possessed mysterious powers when he had overheard two gossiping Hyuuga women) in hopes of bearing a child with incredible power. Kagome was protected by her and her mother's birth country which prohibited the Main Branch from placing the caged bird seal on her. Meaning she could not be killed by their selfish desires.

She was an un-caged bird sent by their father to help him break open the cages that trapped the branch family.

For the first time Neji felt as though fate had smiled upon him. He had been possibly granted a powerful partner who could aid him in seeking justice for their father's wrongful death!

Now all he had to do was help her realize their fate, meaning he need to break the illusion of control the Main Branch had been casting upon the naïve girl.

It wasn't until a week later that Neji attempted to bridge the rather wide gap between him and his sister.

Ko was being sent on a mission so Neji had volunteered himself to oversee his sister's Juuken training. The man had been reluctant to agree but had given in when he had been unable to find anyone else available to tutor the girl in such a short period of time.

He waited as patiently as he could in the training dojo where Ko-sensei and his sister trained in, waiting for her to show up.

"Onii-sama?" Kagome tilted her head at the sight of her brother, "Where is Ko-sensei?"

"On a mission. I was appointed to oversee your training today."

Before the girl could say anything else, Neji decided to share exactly what he was thinking as he took in her hesitant posture at this sudden news.

"We share our father's blood within our veins, your inferior abilities project that I too am inferior. That is unacceptable." Neji stated as he crouched into a Juuken pose.

"Inferior? But I just beat Hinata-sama. She's the heiress isn't she?" Kagome asked as she gazed at her elder brother. Beating the heiress was supposed to count for something wasn't it? Hinata-sama was given the best of everything, right? So if she had beaten the girl who was supposed to be superior to herself in all ways, didn't that make her better?

Neji frowned fiercely at her words, "Our cousin is nothing but a weakling. The Main House doesn't see you as anything. They felt your mixed blood is not even a match for the weakest member of their house."

"But that's not fair! My Mother's blood doesn't make me weak!" Kagome protested adamantly.

"Prove it." Neji stated coldly as he beckoned her to spar.

!

"You are pathetic. Work harder." Was all Neji could say as his sister collapsed to the floor.

"That wasn't fair! I've never seen that move before!" Kagome wailed as she panted heavily clutching at her very sore ribs. It hurt that her brother disapproved of her so much.

Neji scoffed at her pathetic words of fairness of course it wasn't fair. Life itself wasn't fair! Look at what had happened to their Father!

Their father… Neji's train of thought shifted, wondering what his sister knew of the man.

"Tell me, what do you know of our father?" Neji asked as he waited for the girl to get up.

"Otousan? Nothing, just his name and that he's dead." Kagome grunted as she slowly stood up rubbing at a few of her Tenketsu. Neji-oniisama's strikes were harsher than Ko-sensei's!

After a moment of internal debate Neji came to a very difficult decision.

"Would you like me to tell you about him?" Neji offered sure she would take the bait.

Kagome looked up hopefully, "Really Neji-oniisama?" She wanted this to not turn out to be some cruel joke! But Neji didn't seem to be the kind of person to lie… Or at least she hoped he wasn't a liar.

Scowling Neji grudgingly nodded, "Hai. I… I'll take you to see him."

/

The two returned home so that Kagome could change, she insisted on looking presentable when she met her father even if it was only his grave.

Mimi had been surprised when Neji had told her that he would be taking his sister to see their father's grave. Perhaps Neji was finally coming around!

Kagome had changed into the only clothes she had that were not the standard black Hyuuga training clothes, the branch yukatta she had worn to meet the Elders in all those months ago.

Mimi had insisted on walking the two to the main gate of the compound, not wanting to miss a moment of this momentous milestone in the two sibling's relationship.

"Be sure to be back before dark!" Mimi called after the two as she waved them off. She smiled when Kagome-chan turned around to wave back.

This was the first time since she had arrived that she had left the compound it was both exciting and terrifying Kagome thought as she drank in the sight of the bustling town that she had heard over the quiet walls of the Hyuuga compound. She was instantly reminded of the busy streets of Tokyo by the dull constant clamor of voices of the large crowds of people. The only thing missing was the sound of cars, electronics, and the deep rumble of the magna-rail trains. Furrowing her face in confusion Kagome realized that she hadn't heard any of the city sounds she was used to hearing even once since she had come here!

The soft texture of the dirt ground beneath her shoes reminded her that she also had yet to see a single asphalt road. But maybe there was some law that she didn't know about that forbade people from driving cars in Konoha? Maybe you could only drive outside the village?

She had gotten so used to the pearly white eyes of the Hyuugas that normal eyes seemed so strange to see!

"Shouldn't we take Otousan some flowers for his grave?" Kagome asked as they walked past a flower shop that said Yamanaka Flowers.

Neji shrugged, he had never bothered with taking flowers because he knew that his father's actual body was not beneath the monumental grave marker.

"Could we please Neji-oniisama?" Kagome begged.

Opening his mouth to reject her pleas Neji paused a moment. If he showed her some compliance she would feel more inclined to listen to him when he revealed their father's fate.

However Hyuuga Neji wouldn't be caught dead in a flower shop! Glaring sternly Neji pulled out a few coins out of his pants pocket telling her sternly, "Hurry."

Kagome smiled gratefully as she took the coins and entered the shop. A man with a long blonde pony tail stood behind the counter looking rather bored.

"Ano, what kind of flowers are good to take to a grave?" The blue-eyed girl asked hesitantly as she approached the counter.

"A grave? Well there's plenty of flowers here as you can see!" The man stated jokingly as he swept his arm to indicate the rest of the floral shop. He was a bit disappointed when the girl didn't respond to his attempt at humor. Deciding to become a bit more serious he asked, "Who's grave are you visiting, little girl?" He didn't miss how the girl pointedly avoided eye contact with him.

"My Otousan's, sir." She said politely.

"How about some forget-me-nots?" Yamanaka suggested as he explained the flower's meaning, "It says that you will never forget him or the special memories you have of him."

"I don't think those are the right flowers for me." Kagome said sadly. She didn't have any memories of the man.

"No?" "I never met him while he was alive you see…" Kagome explained.

The man gave a 'hmm' as he tried to think of a suitable flower. Well white roses were a safe choice in his mind and he told the little girl so.

A few moments later Kagome exited the shop with two white roses in her clutch as she made her way over to her brother.

"I got one for you too." She tried to hand him one of the cream colored roses which he promptly refused to touch.

Glancing around Neji had to refrain from using his Byakuugan as the hairs on the back of his neck began to tingle. There were fangirls nearby. Giving her a pointed look he insisted, "You hold them."

The last thing he needed was to have a mob of fangirls attack him. The stupid fools would elude themselves into thinking that the sight of him holding a rose meant he wanted to declare his nonexistent love to them.

"This way." Neji's voice called out before he began his normal military-like stride expecting Kagome to keep up as he continued towards their destination.

The half-siblings were silent as they entered the hallowed ground of the graveyard. The feeling that she was somehow intruding struck Kagome as she searched the small lonely rows of plaques she was currently standing next to.

Taking care not to tread on the body of the graves she walked a bit closer to her brother.

Neji didn't appear to be bothered by the somber air that seemed to fill the atmosphere as he moved purposely past the graves.

The boy lead Kagome down a small path that lead to a small closed off area of the cemetery guarded by an iron gate.

Noticing her inquisitive stare he explained, "There is a seal that only allows family members entrance to this section." Kagome noticed that there were very few graves here and most had small monuments with inscriptions rather than small slates that merely stated a name.

"These plots are reserved to the clans that possess bloodlines." He continued when she had bent down to inspect a fan shaped miniature statue.

"Why aren't there more graves then?" She asked as she looked around, for the most part the majority of the graves held the fan shaped monuments.

"Most clans have their own cemeteries on their own property."

"Do we?" Kagome wondered, she hadn't ever seen a graveyard in their compound. Maybe she just hadn't noticed it?

Annoyance was plain in his voice at her numerous questions, "Yes, now come on."

Neji didn't feel like explaining that it was a Hyuuga custom to cremate their dead rather than to bury the bodies. There was too much of a risk of corpses being exhumed for the Byakuugan and DNA.

He led her down past the fan shaped markers. Kagome began to see different statues that she assumed belonged to different clans. After searching a moment she found the shape she was looking for.

There was only a single statue in the shape of the Hyuuga crest.

Kagome couldn't help but think it looked lonely all on its own, surrounded by the crests of other clans without a single other Hyuuga grave in sight.

She approached the tombstone slowly and reverently. This was her Otousan's grave…

"Hello, Outosan. … I'm Kagome, your daughter. Neji-oniisama and I brought you some nice white roses." Kagome spoke softly to the headstone as she held out the two roses in offering. Looking to her brother on her left she offered him a rose that he solemnly took from her as she whispered, "You can give him yours Oniisama."

She crouched down so that she could place her rose into the ceremonial flower vase that was built into the gravestone. "I'm very glad to finally meet you, though I wish I could have met you while you were alive…"

"Stop it, he can't hear you." He told her quietly as he dropped his own rose next to hers with no emotion behind the gesture.

Giving Neji an unpleasant look Kagome challenged him, "How do you know?"

Her mother had told her that dead people were happy when live people came to visit and speak to them at their graves. It let them know that they had not been forgotten.

Her brother drew his lips into a thin line as though he was recalling something unpleasant, "Because his body isn't here."

That wasn't what she had expected to hear at all!

"Huh? What do you mean he isn't here!" she demanded as she turned to her brother.

Neji's face darkened as he explained, "The village gave his body to the lightning country."

"_Why?_"

"The elders forced him to die in place of Hiashi-sama. He killed a Lightning nin so the country demanded compensation for the loss of a life with another life. Specifically, Hiashi-sama's life."

Kagome was completely absorbed by the grim tale her brother was sharing with her. Neji paused a moment for dramatic effect before continuing, "Our Otousan, Hizashi, was Hiashi-sama's twin brother. Naturally they didn't want to kill the Main Branch head so they used Otousan as a substitute."

Nobody had told her that her father was a twin!

Kagome looked confused, "But then shouldn't we be living in the Main branch if Otousan and Hiashi-sama are brothers?"

Neji shook his head bitterly, "No. Fate decided our otousan be born second thus casting him into the branch house."

Kagome wasn't sure she understood the logic behind such a strange tradition.

Her thoughts then turned towards the fact her father had been killed in his twin's stead. No, Neji-onisama said their father had been _forced_ to die! Just what sort of sick family would order such a thing?

She knew the Hyuuga clan was stricter than anything she had ever known, but to think that they would have such power over family members to order their death was terribly frightening…

Neji observed as his sister stood silently, her eyes betraying conflicting inner turmoil within their blue depths. Not wanting to linger in such an unpleasant place for him, Neji gave his sister a low order, "Let's go."

"What?" he asked tersely when she made no move to leave.

"Poor, Otousan…" the girl knelt before she began to weep quietly at their father's cruel and unjust fate.

Neji stiffened awkwardly at the sight of tears. He did not know how to deal with such an emotional display so he stood there silently waiting for the tears to subside. Normally he would have berated her foolish display but it was out of respect for their father that he refrained from doing so.

Slowly Kagome began to calm down as she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, slightly ashamed to have just cried in front of her older brother. Though he had said nothing, she could feel his disapproval of her actions.

"Thanks for taking me to Otousan, Neji-niisama." Kagome sincerely said as she gave her brother a small, awkward hug. She knew it must have been hard for her brother to share this with her, after all he had _known_ their father while she had never even known about her Hyuuga heritage! To him she was just a stranger who had appeared out of nowhere and had been told she was his sister. He had been alone ever since their father's death so he probably had no idea of how to treat her. Suddenly Neji's cruel behavior towards her made a strange sort of sense to her.

Kagome glanced at her stoic brother's back as he marched them back towards the Hyuuga Compound before offering up a silent vow to her dead father, 'Onisama won't have to be alone anymore, I'll work hard to make him see that. Otousan!'

**So, what did you think? Their relationship, while not a normal brother-sister bond, it's gotten… a **_**minuscule**_** bit better, right? … Or not…**

**Somehow I don't feel that I conveyed the feeling I was aiming for with the grave scene… It was also very lacking in the nice juicy details I tend to write, but for the life of me I just… couldn't come up with great descriptions.**

**For those worried about Mimi as an OC, don't be. She's really not important (that should be obvious as I **_**purposely**_** did not give her a true physical description) other than being a sort of care-taker to the siblings. Her role will never be anything more so if OCs are a turn off for you, there's zero need to worry about Mimi! **

**Ko is an actual Hyuuga so I'm not making him up at all!**

**Please review, I'm a bit out of practice so some helpful insights to help me improve will help to motivate me greatly!**


	4. Kagome's 11th birthday

**Well this is a tad bit of a filler chapter meant to show their relationship as well as a bit of humor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto**

"I have something for you Kagome-chan! Happy 11th Birthday!" Mimi gushed as she brought a gift out from behind her back.

"Ohayo, Mimi-san! Is it a gift?" Kagome asked excitedly as she took the carefully wrapped package from the woman. Shredding off the lavender wrapping paper Kagome stared at a picture frame. It was a photograph of a Matsuri (shrine festival). It was obvious that the subject of the picture was meant to be a small child who was holding a small plastic bag with a little goldfish in it proudly, displaying the prize to the camera. However in the background two bystanders seemed to stand out in the crowded background scene. The two people were unknowingly looking right in the camera's direction as they walked by.

She felt her eyes water as she instantly recognized a smiling face that was forever frozen in time.

Mama looked so young in the picture!

Kagome's blue eyes ate up the sight of her mother, taking note of her mother's trademark short hair that had slight waves in it and the woman's warm and kind chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be looking right at Kagome through the picture.

Kagome had been afraid that she had begun to forget her mothers' face after having not seen the woman in so very long...

Her Otousan was also very handsome in the photograph. He wore a standard dark navy jonin uniform complete with a forest green flack jacket. His forehead protector sat high on his brow and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck making him look very regal in her opinion.

Neji-niisama had his hair color she realized as she inspected the photo closer.

Looking over her father's face and mentally envisioning her uncle, there was no denying that the two men were twins. But Kagome could see a few differences between this man and her uncle. Her father looked strict but he did not look unkind. There was something soft about his pale eyes and there was a thin, nearly unnoticeable smile on his lips as Mama pulled on his hand- probably trying to drag the man over to a booth.

Smiling grandly at her caretaker Kagome felt like crying in joy, "Thank you Mimi! Thank you!"

"It took me a long time to find a picture of them together." Mimi muttered bashfully as her ward hugged her waist tightly, "Sorry I couldn't find one of just the two of them."

The sweet moment was interrupted as the sound of a clock began to chime out the hour.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late for my chores!" Kagome yelped as she handed the frame to Mimi.

"Hinata-sama!" Kagome cried in dismay as she nearly dropped the pan she had been scouring, "If your father catches you in the kitchens he'll be angry!"

"Ano, K-kagome-chan, t-today's your b-birthday right?" Hinata asked meekly as she held her hands behind her back.

"It is, Hinata-sama." Kagome admitted to the heiress

"I.. A-ano, I w-wanted t-to g-get you s-something…"

Not sure if it was truly alright to accept something from the heiress, Kagome took the tiny bag from her half-cousin.

"Thank you very much Hinata-sama!" she gave a bow as the heiress quickly retreated from the kitchen. Kagome stood there a moment staring at the small gift in her hand, the bag was very light so she didn't think she had to worry about it being expensive.

The sound of a soft 'tch' startled her out of her musing. Whipping her head up she saw her brother leaning against the doorframe a small frown on his face.

"Neji-nii?" Had he remembered it was her birthday? "Ano…" She had been about to tell him about the picture that Mimi had given her earlier that morning incase he might like to know what her mother looked like or to see their father.

"You must stay away from Hinata-sama." Neji stared disgustedly at the small gift in his sister's hands.

The expectant smile disappeared quickly.

"Nani?"

"She killed our Father, Kagome!" Neji declared lividly.

"What? She doesn't look like she could harm a fly…" Kagome was a bit frightened by his anger, clutching the small gift to her chest protectively.

"Our father is _dead_ because she was kidnapped, don't you understand?" He hissed at her.

Flinching Kagome looked down, hurt by her sibling's harsh words, "Hai, Onii-sama…" Why did he have to get so angry at her? It wasn't her fault that Hinata-sama had seeked her out to give her a gift.

#

He felt _somewhat_ dare he say, guilty, about yelling at Kagome like that. But he couldn't help it! Didn't Kagome know better than to associate with that weakling? It wouldn't bode well if Kagome picked up the other girl's pitiful traits.

Letting his ire subside as he continued on towards his team's meeting place. He hadn't known that today was his sister's birthday, he'd never bothered to ask that many questions about her. But tradition dictated that it was his duty to give her a birthday gift, only what should he get?

Neji couldn't believe he was about to do this but honor demanded it!

Walking up to his teammate TenTen he began his embarrassing request, "I need your help."

"Eh?" TenTen blushed furiously at her new teammate. This was the very first time he had initiated a conversation with her! She could only imagine what the handsome boy wanted her help with. Maybe he would say 'I need help choosing a new weapon, want to join me while I shop?' or maybe even 'Help me destroy all of my wretched fan girls. You are the only one for me!'. Her eyes glazed over as she fantasized, doing her best to contain the giddy grin that wanted to show on her face.

Kicking at the ground Neji fought hard to form the words in his mouth, "I need… _help_… finding my sister a birthday gift."

The girl blinked uncertain that she had heard such strange words from his mouth.

Wanting to make certain she had heard him correctly she repeated, "You want me to help you find a birthday gift? For your sister?"

"You are a girl." He stated uncomfortably, making a point to keep his eyes fixed on her, he would not look away from embarrassment! "Therefor you would have a more appropriate idea of what to give her."

She wasn't sure what to think, she had no idea that Neji _had_ a sister!

"Yosh, what is the matter TenTen? You are not your youthful self today!" Lee asked as he bound into the clearing instantly noticing the shocked expression on his teammate's face.

Absentmindedly TenTen muttered, "He wants help finding his sister a birthday gift."

She missed the dark glare sent at her by her white-eyed teammate. He felt this was private information that their insane-spandex clad teammate and Sensei had no right to know!

"Gai-sensei! It's Neji's sister's birthday!" Lee declared to the older green clad man with excitement on his face.

The taller man gave a strange smile as he held his face in his hand giving a few nods, as though he was determining something very important.

"**Yosh**! Team, today's most **splendid** mission shall be one of the **heart**! We shall strive to find Neji's darling sibling a most **youthful** gift to celebrate the day of her birth!" Gai announced as he made a heart with his hands as he struck a wide stance pose.

"Ano, Neji-kun… How old is she?" Ten Ten asked as she tried to block out the chorus of "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" in the background opting instead to focus on their 'mission' of the day.

"11." Neji stated as he too ignored the creepy student-teacher moment.

"For the last time Lee, I'm not going to buy that_ thing_. Put. It. back." Neji scowled at the boy as he tried yet again to shove a monstrosity of a stuffed animal into the Hyuuga's arms.

"But it's so cute!" Lee whined before turning to Tenten for support, "Right Tenten?"

The girl could only give a queasy smile as she looked at Lee's gift suggestion. "Uh… I … Don't think this is an appropriate gift…"

A moss-green platypus was definitely not on the list of 'great birthday gifts'. Tenten was now beginning to fear what sort of gift she might ever receive from the taijutsu student for her own birthday…

Tucking a small wrapped box into his coat's pocket a few hours later, Neji's team had finally finished their 'mission'. Satisfied that he had found a suitable and affordable gift for his sister Neji parted from his teammates. Before he could be free of them completely, Gai-sensei stopped the young Hyuuga with a hand on his shoulder.

"Take this gift for your darling sister as well, Neji my young pupil! May she rise to the top through hard work and dedication!" The man handed Neji a long thin box.

"We'll stop for this evening, Kagome-san." Ko stated as he spotted Neji standing out in the hall.

"Hai, thank you Sensei!" Kagome bowed respectfully to her teacher as he dismissed her.

"Onii-sama! You are back from genin training already?" She didn't get to see him often now that he had graduated the ninja academy and had been placed on a genin team.

Quite used to her brother's silent ways, Kagome merely gave a small friendly smile as thanks for coming to escort her home- a very rare occurrence.

"Here, this is for your birthday." Neji said as he handed Kagome the two boxes before explaining, "The larger one is from Gai-sensei."

A pleased feeling rose in her chest, so her brother had not forgotten her birthday after all!

Inside the box was a pair of simple, non-reflective stub earrings. Instead of a normal little ball, there was the small simple outline of a flying bird. Perhaps a swallow or a swift, but that didn't matter much to Kagome who thought the earrings were very cute. She just hoped they would be considered simple enough that she would be allowed to wear them- as normally Hyuugas were not permitted to wear 'flashy' jewelry or have pierced ears.

Thankfully Kagome had been able to keep her own pierced ears when she had told a little white lie that it was a traditional custom of her mother's people to have pierced ears. She had gone on to say that they were a sign of a prosperous family and to let her ears seal up would be a sign of disrespect to her mother's family. She was grateful that the clan treated her Mother and her homelands (Tokyo) as a subject that was best respected rather than questioned.

However she had been told, by her Uncle, that she was not permitted to wear anything other than very simple-dull silver, tiny ball earrings. No gold, hoops, shiny silver, jewels, or any other sort would be tolerated. He had made it very clear she would be punished if she disobeyed these rules.

She would be sure to ask Ko-sensei tomorrow and if not, surely she could wear them within her own home!

Setting the tiny earring box aside Kagome opened the gift her brother had said was from his Jonin instructor, happy that her brother's teacher had been kind enough to even consider getting her a gift despite the fact she had never met the man.

"… Onii-sama?" Kagome scrunched her face up in confusion/horror as she pulled out a strangegreen garment, "What _is_ this thing?"

Of course. He should have known. Shaking his head Neji regretted not taking the gift to the servant's kitchen and burning it in the large wood stove.

Standing quietly Neji spoke as he glared at the spandex, "Don't ever wear it. Get rid of it."

If only Kagome knew what he had gone through for her sake today. But Neji had to admit that he was pleased by the gift he had gotten. The earrings would serve well to remind him and perhaps others that Kagome was fated(in his mind) to be a bird free of the cage.

**It's way shorter than the last chapter, I know! **

**Isn't that exactly the sort of nutty gift Gai-sensei would give **_**anyone**_** for their birthday?**

**Please leave a review to help motivate me as well as to tell me what it is that you like about this story!**

**Next chapter: Kagome finally débuts at the academy, what will happen?**


	5. The Academy

**One person pointed out in a review that they thought Kagome should sneak off to study scrolls. It's a nice idea, but not realistic in Kagome's situation. She can't sneak off (unless she wants to be punished and move ever closer to the thin line that will cast her into servitude) it's safe to say that there is always at least one person watching her at any given time (as she does not have the caged bird seal and is thus- a liability).**

**She is being taught Juuken by an instructor who is normally reserved for the Main Branch (Ko-sensei).**

**The Main Branch is investing quite a lot into her education- hoping that her mother's abilities will benefit the clan as a whole. **

**Think about it- whatever the Main Branch deems as 'acceptable' is most likely beyond normal standards. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

The Academy

Taking a deep breath Kagome approached the beautiful traditional house that most of the Main Branch resided in.

Today was the day. The day she joined her cousin, Hinata-sama, in the village's Ninja Academy.

Hiashi-sama and the Hyuuga elders felt pleased enough with her progress that they permitted her to be enrolled in the upcoming school-year's class. A representative of the academy had come to test Kagome in order to determine her grade placement.

The elders had made it very clear that despite the fact she would be enrolled in the Ninja Academy, she was not yet free of the threat of servitude. It would remain so until she became a high ranking ninja.

Knocking softly on the finely stained wooden door she was greeted by a servant who granted her entrance to the foyer to wait on her cousin.

Spotting her cousin walking towards her Kagome bowed respectfully, "Ohayo , Hinata-sama."

"O-Ohayo, Kagome-chan." Hinata stuttered shyly as she bent down to grab her shoes.

Kagome stood patiently as she watched the heiress struggle to place her shoes on in haste.

"Shall we leave now, Hinata-sama?" she asked respectfully as she moved to open the door for the other girl.

It would be her duty from now on to escort her cousin to and from school, the task had been delegated to her by her older brother who no longer had the time for such things now that his genin team was on missions.

"Good luck Kagome-san!" "Work hard now!" a few branch members called out to the girl as she and Hinata made their way to the entrance of the compound. Blushing Hinata looked down at her feet, she was envious of the kind words of encouragement that were directed towards her cousin. No one had ever given her such kindly utterances…

/

"Please save a seat next to you for me, Hinata-sama." Kagome requested her cousin as she headed to speak with the teacher who was waiting outside of the classroom, presumably waiting on the new student.

"S-sure thing Kagome-chan." Hinata mumbled as she made her way into the classroom, pointedly placing her things on the space next to her to show that the seat would be taken.

Entering the room when the teacher called her name, Kagome swiftly took in her surroundings glancing at the people who would be her classmates for the next year.

Bowing respectfully Kagome introduced herself, "Hello. My name is Hyuuga Kagome. Please take care of me."

Her introduction complete she swiftly made her way up to the row where Hinata sat, trying hard not to notice the stares and whispers from her new peers. Offering her cousin a small-relieved smile that was timidly returned Kagome took her seat.

/ **(lunch break)**

Kagome simply stared at the brightly garbed blonde boy who had sauntered up to the two cousins wearing an obnoxiously large grin. The grin wasn't the only thing obnoxious about the boy she decided as she looked at the disgustingly bright orange jumpsuit he was wearing. She mentally noted that Hinata-sama looked as though she were about to faint.

"So yer name's Kagome, eh? Like the song!" The exuberant blond declared before beginning to sing loudly, catching the attention of other students nearby.

Naruto failed to notice how the girl's eyes narrowed dangerously in contempt as he continued singing.

"Kagome, Kagome! Bird in the cage-"

_SLAP!_

Hinata made a startled gasp, "K-Kagome-chan!" clearly aghast at her cousin's actions.

The offending palm was still in the air as the girl kept her gaze fixed on the ground so that no one would see the pained expression on her face. Speaking in a soft yet commanding voice Kagome informed the offending blond, "Don't sing that!"

"I hate my name." Kagome muttered to herself, though Hinata was just barely able to catch it due to their proximity.

Kagome retracted the hand she had struck with in favor of using it to rub furiously at her eyes for a moment before informing her cousin, "Please excuse me, Hinata-sama! I need to use the restroom." She added before rushing off.

Hinata watched as she fled, distress etched on her pale face as she turned to her crush who was still holding a hand to his cheek in shock.

"A-ano! N-n-nar-" her attempt to apologize for her relative's action was cut off by disapproving voices.

"He got slapped!" someone exclaimed with a hint of amusement.

"Probably deserved it though, did you see how she ran off?" Another student pointed out.

"Naruto, you jerk! How could you pick on a new girl like that?" the blonde's pink-haired crush spat out in clear disapproval.

Knowing she couldn't do anything to help the boy she admired Hinata silently stood gathering both her and Kagome's lunch boxes. Giving a sorrowful glance to poor Naruto-kun she damned her timid nature before scurrying off to the restroom to find Kagome.

/

Looking at her reflection in the mirror Kagome felt utterly disgusted with herself. _She should not have done that_.

She had just hit someone for _no_ good reason.

She couldn't help but feel sick as she thought of all the lessons she had learned from her mother and grandfather back on the shrine.

It was only a song, so why had she reacted so violently?

"K-Kagome-chan?" Hearing her cousin's timid voice she turned to face her.

"You don't need to say anything, Hinata-sama. What I did was wrong, I know that I must apologize." She assured her cousin.

The two cousins stood in silent contemplation as Hinata worked up her courage.

"Why did you hit Naruto-kun? Was it the song?"

Was that the boy's name? Kagome wondered before she nodded, "… Hai."

Feeling she needed to explain herself to her cousin she elaborated, "I don't want to become a caged bird like in the song, please try to understand Hinata-sama." Looking away she divulged private information to her cousin, "I've been taunted and teased by that song for as long as I can remember."

Flashbacks of neighborhood children back in Tokyo when she had lived with her mother came to mind.

Catching on Hinata stated empathetically, "The song took on a new meaning when you became a Hyuuga…"

"It did. You must think I'm pretty stupid for being afraid of a silly nursery rhyme, huh?" Kagome gave a half-hearted smile as she touched one of her bird shaped earrings in a nervous gesture.

/ **Flashback/**

Kagome looked at the cross shaped seal on her bother's forehead, she had knocked off his hitaie during their spar.

"Onii-sama, what is that?"

"The caged bird seal, you've seen it before right?" Neji gave a bitter grimace at having to explain the seal to his sister.

Kagome nodded, she had seen the seal on others in the branch family, Mimi included, but she hadn't known that Neji had one too.

"It is used by the Main Branch to control those of us in the Cadet Branch. It also renders the Byakuugan useless when a Branch member dies." He gave a brief and simple explanation to his sister.

"That's a good thing that I don't have one, right?" she stated.

Neji frowned slightly before shaking his head; "Since you do not possess a caged bird seal your eyes can be harvested easily without fear of the bloodline destroying itself."

Kagome gaped in horror at the disturbing information, the thought of having her eyes taken out of her head made her sick to the core.

"Father would have wanted me to teach you to protect yourself from such a thing." The boy softly admitted as he thought of their father.

So that was the reason Neji occasionally sparred with her, he was trying to keep her safe…

/**End Flashback/**

Shaking herself from her revere, Kagome stated, "Still, I had no reason to hit that boy."

Hinata nodded shyly as the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break.

Dutifully she followed Hinata back to the classroom. The two girls made their way to where the orange-clad boy sat.

Looking at the irritated skin with her scrutinizing gaze Kagome could see small cuts in the skin that gave it the appearance of a sever sunburn that had begun to peel. She hadn't hit him that hard had she?

'No, I didn't even use chakra when I hit him!'

But then why did it look like a burn?

"A-ano… N-naruto-k-kun… M-my cousin w-wants to t-tell you s-something!" Hinata squeaked out nervously at her crush while she twiddled her fingers together quickly.

"EH?" Naruto quirked a blond brow, the shy girl had a cousin?

Clearing her throat to catch his attention Kagome apologized, "I reacted badly. I should not have struck you. I hope that you are uninjured." With that said she gave a slight bow to show her sincerity.

Naruto was unsure how to react- no one had ever really apologized to him, let alone _bowed_ to him!

"Uh, It's fine…" he mumbled.

Satisfied that her apology had been accepted she lead Hinata-sama back to their seats as the instructor walked in.

**So how do you like the Hyuuga-fied Kagome? It's really only logical that she become very subservient and submissive as well as formal; look at who her brother is!**

**It's more like a mask that she **_**needed**_** to form seeing as she was threatened with becoming a **_**servant**_** the past couple years. And its not like she had any influence other than the Hyuuga clan.**

For those expecting a **Super Kagome, I'm afraid this won't be one of those. She will be strong, but she will not be all-powerful.**

**I really need more reviews to motivate me. I'm a **_**nursing student**_** and quite frankly don't have time to be wasting on stories (as much as I love them).**

**If I see that people actually like my story enough to leave a review (you can review more than one chapter, also) that says more than "UPDATE!" then I will try to make time to write and update. **

**Next time: Genin Team Placements**


	6. The Genin Team

**There was a review asking if Kagome would be going back to Tokyo so that the whole InuYasha plot would happen, the answer is no. **

**There's a small chance that Kagome may get to go back to Tokyo for a chapter, but that's currently undecided. As far as romance- I'm not the sort of authoress to write mushy romance. I try to keep it real in all aspects.**

_I apologize in advance if the spacing gets messed up. I try to make it easy to read but the site always messes it up!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

The Genin Teams

Kagome couldn't help but feel excited, she had passed the graduation test and would be assigned to a genin team today! Even Hinata-sama seemed much more excited than usual as Kagome picked her up from her home.

Much to the girl's surprise, her brother stood at the entrance of the compound with an expectant look on his face.

"Onii-sama. Shouldn't you be with your team?" Kagome was slightly worried. The last time her brother had been late to meet with his team (he had been bed-bound with a stomach virus) a _very _strange man had shown up at the compound.

/~ **flash back!**/

"And so you see Kagome-san-" Her owlish sensei stopped short as a _loud_ shout came from outside. "I say! What on earth is going on out there?"

Indeed the loud commotion had drawn the attention of several disgruntled Hyuugas as Kagome and her tutor went outside to see what was going on.

There in the entrance of the compound, stood a tall man wearing a horridly bright green spandex suit with a chunin/jounin flack jacket overtop.

Kagome spotted her Uncle Hiashi as he strode out of the Main Branch's house with a deep frown etched on his face.

"Yosh! Greetings, Hyuuga-sama! I'm here to inquire the whereabouts of my young pupil Hyuuga Neji. We cannot receive a most youthful mission without a full genin team!" The man exclaimed boisterously as he waved a hand at his students that were waiting just outside of the compound's main gate.

Hiashi gave a small nod of understanding before searching for an appropriate informant; his white eyes fell on Kagome's form.

"Hyuuga Kagome!" Instinctively Kagome flinched at her Uncle's commanding tone. The leader tapped his cane to the ground, wordlessly ordering her to stand before him and her brother's sensei.

"Hai, Haishi-sama?" she replied obediently as she lowered her gaze to the ground respectfully.

"Where is your brother, Hyuuga Neji?" the leader asked in his low stoic voice.

"G-gomen. Neji-oniisama is ill today!" she apologized to the very frightening man, "Our caretaker said he is not well enough to be out of bed."

Hiashi merely gave a nod, satisfied with his niece's explanation.

"Ah! So you are my pupil Neji's beloved younger sister? Yosh! May the flames of Youth guide you down the righteous path of the shinobi!"

Kagome could only squeak in horror as the spandex clad man picked her up from underneath her arms and spun her in a dizzying circle while the bushy-browed man spouted out words of 'flaming youth'. Whatever that meant…

Needles to say, Kagome was slightly traumatized by the touchy-feely actions of her brother's sensei. She now knew why her brother disliked the man.

/ **End Flasback**/

"They can wait." He said dismissively as he nodded respectfully to Hinata, "I'm here to escort you two to the Academy

"Please do not address my brother in such a way, Hinata-sama. It is unfitting for the Hyuuga heiress to address a Branch Member as such…" Kagome reminded her cousin gently. She knew it irritated Neji and Kagome didn't want the girl to be on the receiving end of any more hostility than she already was.

"Ah gomen, Kagome-chan!" Hinata apologized.

~!~!~ At the Academy

Iruka-sensei stood proudly before this year's graduates marveling to himself how much he had seen them all grow in his tutelage over the years. Snapping himself out of his thoughts when the school bell rang Iruka proceeded to quiet the class down.

After giving his customary speech about reaching the rank of genin Iruka began to read out the list of team assignments.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Kagome rose a brow at the two names, what moron had decided to put those two on the same team? She felt sorry for whoever was going to get grouped with those two!

"and Hyuuga … Hinata."

Kagome gave a mental sigh of relief; she had been worried for a moment there! Sometimes it sure was stressful to be in the same class as her cousin who shared the same last name!

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at her cousin's dazed expression. Kagome had realized that the girl had a crush on the class idiot some time ago. She didn't really approve of it, but it was not her place to say anything to her cousin. If the heiress was infatuated with a brain-less buffoon Kagome couldn't stop her. The girl could only pray that she would not be held accountable if Hiashi-sama were to find out his daughter's distraction.

"Team 8: Aburume Shino, Inuzaka Kiba, and Hyuuga Kagome."

Glancing at the Aburame, she noticed the high collar that covered the bottom part of his face as well as the small round sunglasses that obscured his eyes from view. He didn't like to be seen apparently…

His posture indicated that he was collective, calm, and serious. From her experience with many people with such personality traits (the Hyuuga clan) she could expect him not to be a very loud person. Which suited the girl just fine. She had grown used to silent people over the years.

Turning from the bug user she inspected the Inuzaka. Summing up his personality was easy: wild.

Everything about the boy seemed to scream a boisterous and feral personality- his clothes, the tattooed markings on his cheeks, and the slightly slitted pupils.

Kagome watched as he pumped a fist in the air at having been assigned to a team before muttering something excitedly to the small puppy on his head.

**Lunch Break**

Kagome glanced at her demure cousin noticing the other girl's anxiety was higher than normal. Then it hit Kagome, Hinata-sama's bento box was bigger than usual.

'She must want to eat lunch with her new teammates.' Kagome thought as she stood up.

"If you would wait here a moment Hinata-sama, I can go ask your teammates to join you for lunch."

"A-Ah! K-Kagome-chan… Y-you d-don't have…" the heiress stuttered out weakly.

Cutting Hinata off, Kagome assured her, "It is my duty to watch over you, Hinata-sama."

She felt responsible for Hinata-sama's well-being.

Over the years Kagome had come to see duty as an essential character of a Hyuuga; branch members had the duty of protecting and serving the Main Branch- she would honor that tradition. It was her duty to watch out for the heiress whilst she was at the academy. And she had found that Hinata needed more emotional protection than anything. So she had taken it upon herself to be Hinata's pillar of stability as best she could. She could offer the girl kind reassurances and gestures just short of a true friendship.

Her brother had made it very clear in their training that she _could not_ become Hinata-sama's _friend_ no matter how the heiress wished it. Neji had explained that due to the difference in their social standings within the clan it would be dangerous to become too friendly with the heiress, otherwise it might be seen as a ploy to become too close to the main branch in the eyes of the Hyuuga elders. Which could cost her freedom if that were to happen.

~!~

Thankfully Uchiha Sasuke had not yet left the classroom as Kagome approached him.

"What do you want? I don't have time to waste on a silly girl." The Uchiha declared moodily, trying to scare her off with a glare.

"Hardly." Kagome replied with heavy sarcasm, "Hinata-sama wishes to dine with her new teammates. Her wish is my command."

Did he honestly think she had time to indulge in the girlish activities that others her age were into? She was a Hyuuga!

"I'll just tell her you decline." Kagome said politely when the boy made no reply.

The girl had to repress a slight shudder as she turned away from the Uchiha. Something about the way he stared at her made her uncomfortable. Sure, people stared at her blue eyes all the time, unable to believe that she was a Hyuuga and that she did indeed, possess the Byakuugan. But the way the Uchiha scrutinized her eyes was unnerving, it was as though he was trying to figure out why she had an 'invisible' Byakuugan.

Sighing Kagome stood next to Hinata-sama intent on finding her cousin's other teammate for her.

Activating her Byakuugan, Kagome immediately pinpointed the blonde's strange chakra.

What on earth was the blonde boy doing? Kagome could only wonder as she watched the boy ambush the Uchiha and the take on the other boy's form.

Shaking her head Kagome released her Byakuugan, deciding she didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, it seems that Uzumaki-san is rather busy at the moment." Kagome fibbed slightly to her cousin who's cheeks brightened at the mention of her crush's name.

"If you wish, Hinata-sama, you may eat with my team." Kagome offered, not wanting her painfully shy cousin to eat alone. She was sure the girl felt rejected by her new teammates already. The best Kagome could do was to lessen the hurt as best she could.

The two Hyuugas headed outside to find a spot to eat.

"Oi! There you are!" A boisterous voice called out, startling the two girls. Kiba Inuzaka stood up from the outdoor table he and Shino had occupied and waved to the girls.

It would seem that Kagome's teammates had the same idea- to eat lunch together.

"Do you mind if my cousin, Hinata-sama, eats with us?" Kagome asked as she approached the table with Hinata trailing her closely, nearly hiding behind Kagome.

"A-ano- I m-made e-extra t-to share…" Hinata said in a vice barely higher than a whisper.

Surprisingly Shino gave a nod, "That would be very nice, thank you."

Hinata's tremble deepened at the acknowledgement as she looked down shyly, leaving Kagome to set up the oversized Bento on the table.

"So which one of ya's on Team 8?" Kiba asked as he scrutinized the two girls, sizing them up.

"I am." Kagome said, raising her hand a bit.

"Sweet! I'm Inuzaka Kiba an' this guy here is Akamaru!" The wild boy introduced himself and pointed to his puppy partner who barked in introduction.

"Iburame Shino." Shino stated with a mechanical small tilt of his head.

Realizing it was her turn Kagome nodded politely, "I am Hyuuga Kagome. And this is my cousin the Hyuuga Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata smiled and bowed politely.

~!~

"This bento is well prepared, Hyuuga-san." Shino stated politely as he put his chopsticks down, finished eating.

"Indeed, Hinata-sama." Kagome squeezed in a complement of her own, knowing the girl had prepared the food on her own.

"D-does A-Akamaru know any t-tricks Kiba-k-kun?" Hinata asked as she watched her cousin stroke the puppy's soft white fur.

Kiba's smile widened, revealing slightly pointed canines "Does he? Let's show 'em buddy!"

With that the little puppy began to show off its tricks proudly, basking in the adoration bestowed by the two girls.

After the puppy's exuberant display of tricks, a woman with messy dark brown hair and red eyes approached the table, "Team 8?"

The members of the team nodded before the woman motioned for them to follow her.

"I trust you will be alright, Hinata-sama?" Kagome stated as she stood with her new teammates to follow her new Jonin sensei.

"H-hai, Kagome-chan!" Hinata squeaked before gathering her things. She should find her teammates incase her own Jonin instructor showed up soon!

!~!~

The prospective team 8 followed the woman to a small training ground not far from the school.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai and I will be the Jounin Instructor assigned to the genin team 8." The woman introduced herself as she cast her red eyes over her potential students.

"Tomorrow we will meet at training ground 18 at 7:30 AM to test your mettle as a possible genin team that will specialize in tracking."

"What! But we already passed the graduation test!" Kiba shouted in disbelief, Akamaru barking vehemently in agreement with his master.

"True, you have passed the academy's graduation test. But that alone does not mean you will be genin, you must pass another test to prove that you are truly worthy of being a genin." Kurenai admitted to the flustered boy.

**~/ The Night Before/~**

Yuuhi Kurenai mused over her new, and admittedly first, prospective genin as she poured herself a hot cup of tea. She had the three students profiles placed on her coffee table as she critically reviewed each one.

Gently setting her mug onto a coaster Kurenai picked up the file on Inuzaka Kiba.

Skimming through the report she saw that his grades were at best average, though his scores in taijutsu skills were quite high.

Setting the Inuzaka's file down, the Genjutsu mistress picked up the file: Aburame Shino. Before opening the file she took another sip of her tea, mentally noting that it was getting colder.

The Aburame had very high scores grade-wise but his taijutsu skills were slightly lacking. Most likely due to the Aburame Clan's tendency to use ninjutsu and their Kikaichu techniques more than physical taijutsu.

Making a soft 'hmm' sound the red-eyed instructor turned her attention to the last file: Hyuuga Kagome.

This file was the smallest; there wasn't much on the girl's academy file only that she received very high marks in all areas. She had noticed the suspicious note written in red ink at the bottom of the last page of the portfolio that had been written by the Hokage himself stating that more information on the girl would be supplied to her if the team passed her test. There was also no photograph of the girl attached to the file.

Quickly digesting the short assessment of the girl, Kurenai was slightly surprised by the information given. Which in turn made her wonder just what the nature of the information being withheld on the girl was.

Kurenai was forced to stop her review of her prospective students when her roommate, Mitarashi Anko, stumbled into their apartment clearly inebriated by the clumsy gait she exhibited.

~/! **the evening after meeting the genin**/

Kurenai was once again in her moderately sized apartment though this time she was munching on some tasty take-out from one of her favorite restaurants after she had decided that cooking would simply take too long.

Taking another bite she reflected on her meeting while she chewed.

On the forefront of her mind was the female student, Hyuuga Kagome.

At first she hadn't realized that the blue-eyed girl was the third member of her prospective team, she had looked nothing like the stereotypical Hyuuga!

After having met the girl, she could objectively see why the girl had been placed in consideration for a tracking team. The fact that the girl possessed a Byakuugan that was not visibly noticeable when active and had normal eyes were the two contributing factors that had made this Hyuuga more desirable over her cousin for this team.

In theory the girl would be virtually unidentifiable as a Hyuuga to any shinobi they were tracking, giving their team a distinct advantage of surprise. The girl could possibly in time, be ready for solo missions requiring the use of her x-ray-like vision for the sole purpose of spying. She would easily be able to pose as a normal person, which increased the success rate of such a mission.

Taking another bite Kurenai steered her mind in the direction of the other prospective genin under her supervision. Aburame Shino seemed to be atypical of his clan possessing the high-functioning analytical and intellectual mind the Aburame were known for.

She could easily see the boy being the one stuck with writing up mission reports. Though he had spoke very little during the brief meeting, it was clear that the boy possessed a wide range of sophisticated vocabulary as well as an excellent grasp on proper grammar.

Changing the direction of her thoughts once more she focused on the last two members of the team: Inuzaka Kiba and his partner Akamaru.

It was obvious the little puppy was a ladies' man er, dog. Before she had approached the group she had observed the pup basking in the attention of the Hyuuga she had mistook for her pupil and her actual student Kagome.

Kiba had spared no expense in showing his little friend's tricks off to the two girls, something that Kurenai made a mental note to speak to the boy about if he became her student. It was a very cheap trick to get a woman's attention by using a cute animal after all. Cheap and unfairly effective!

But Kurenai could not deny the pup's adorableness had captured her own heart when he had rolled onto his back asking her for a belly rub. She was momentarily tempted to make tomorrow's test a bit easier so that she could pass the team in order to see the cute doggie everyday. Her pride as a kunoichi kept her from doing such a thing. Passing a team for such a selfish reason could be fatally dangerous to the genin if they were not truly ready for the responsibilities and hard work.

Thinking about the puppy's master, Kurenai reviewed the initial assessment she had made of the boy. The first thing she had noticed was his wild and boastful nature. She could already tell that the boy was on his way to developing an Alpha Male complex the way he had been the one dominating the conversations.

Even with the intervention she was already planning, Kurenai had the feeling that it might be unavoidable due to the calmer natures of his teammates. Kagome seemed to be used to giving submission most likely due to her status as a Branch Member of the Hyuuga clan and Shino was a generally quiet person- a trait often confused with submission.

The fact that the Inuzaka held a pack-like mentality only bolstered the possibility of Kiba developing an Alpha Male complex.

Kurenai needed to establish herself as the undisputed leader of their team or else he would try to challenge her authority greatly.

She would need to keep an eye on him to make sure his self-placed authority over his teammates did not become domineering and inflexible. He needed to learn that he was not always right and to listen and cooperate with his teammates.

At the very least she needed to find a way to channel the complex into a more appropriate outlet, such as focusing on an Alpha's responsibility to keep his/her 'pack' safe whether it be a real or potential threat. Teaching the boy how to spot the times when it was permissible to be rambunctious and when he needed to stifle himself would be a necessity.

Kurenai had yet to actually see the three perform but she could already predict the way they would fight tomorrow.

Kiba would instinctively rally the three together drawing on his upbringing that a pack always needed to stick together to be at its strongest. Shino and Kagome would most likely see the wisdom behind Kiba's actions thus contribute themselves to teamwork.

The newly promoted jonin was already putting the final touches on her plans for the next day. She wanted to place the potential team in situations that would require teamwork as well as displaying their individual skills and abilities.

**(Okay, I was planning on cutting this chapter off here simply because I felt that I would overwhelm you all with too much info. But I decided to keep going…I'd better get some more reviews as thanks though!)**

!~!/ **The Next Morning!**

"Oi!" Kiba called out in greeting as he and Akamaru ran towards their teammates. Leaning on his knees as he panted slightly he asked, "We aren't late are we?"

Shino looked up slightly from the patch of grass he had been observing, though he kept his hands in his pockets as he informed the two latecomers, "Kurenai-sensei has yet to show up. Your tardiness could have cost us the chance to become genin if she were here. Being fifteen minutes late is deplorable."

"Hey! I kicked my alarm clock while I was asleep and it got turned off! My mom just woke me up ten minutes ago." Kiba bristled slightly at the bug user's factual tone.

"How could you kick your alarm?" Kagome wondered as she ruffled Akamaru's fur playfully.

"It's at the foot of my bed so that I'll have to get up to turn it off!" Kiba explained in an annoyed tone.

"Aw man! I'm starving! We didn't get the chance to eat any grub before we left!" Kiba moaned as his empty stomach gave a large growl.

"Here you can have this." Kagome said as she pulled out one of her emergency morning ration bars.

The Inuzaka gave her a watery-eyed thankful gaze as he snatched the bar from her.

"Why did you have a ration bar?" Shino asked as he and the Hyuuga watched the boy and his dog gobble down the bar grimacing at the disgustingly bland and chalky taste.

Kagome gave her explanation as she grinned, amused by the sour faces on the dog and its master, "Well I thought I might need it this morning but thankfully I was able to complete my chores with time to spare. I forgot to take it out of my pocket, lucky for them-huh?"

Shino gave a curt nod; it was in their best interest that all of their teammates had sufficient amounts of fuel to handle whatever challenges they would soon face.

Kagome gave a sharp glance upward before announcing, "Kurenai-sensei is here."

Kiba gave a confused look before taking a deep sniff of the air, realization dawning on him.

Releasing the cloaking genjutsu Kurenai nodded at the prospective genin, "Very good."

Walking closer to the small group she began, "Today you will be tested in your ability to function on a specialized tracking team. Your task is to locate the object on the slip of paper I hand you and to then come find me. If you are unable to retrieve your object by 3pm or unable to locate me; you will fail. The parameter of this search is this training ground, which you will discover has several different terrains. Going out of the boundaries of the training ground will result in automatic failure. Any questions?" Kurenai asked before she handed each genin a slip of paper.

When there were no questions Kurenai gave one final piece of information, "You are permitted to use any shinobi skills you possess for this test. You will be judged based on your abilities and performance. Good luck."

With that the woman seemed to turn into smoke as she disappeared.

"Genjutsu." Kagome commented. Internally she was worried, she had very little experience in countering genjutsu beyond the basic academy teachings and this woman was obviously a master at the art.

"Feh, she's a bit of a show off, huh?" Kiba smirked before asking, "What's you guy's items? Mines an octopus shaped mug!"

The boy showed his paper that had a little doodle of a mug in the shape of an octopus.

"We were placed on pre-selected squads that cannot be altered without special circumstances meaning if one of us fails, so do we all. There cannot be a two-genin squad." Shino mused before announcing his tasked item, "It's a glass figure in the shape of a dolphin."

Kagome chuckled before stating, "I wonder what's with the nautical theme? Mine's a necklace in the shape of an anchor."

"Something's wrong." Shino announced suddenly.

Glancing around Kiba agreed, "He's right! I can't smell anything! And weren't there birds singing earlier?"

Akamaru barked earning a nod from Kiba, "Akamaru says he can't smell anything either!"

Frowning slightly Kagome made the necessary seals before muttering, "Byakuugan!"

Kagome felt instantly nauseous as the distorted swirl of a strong genjutsu danced in her vision making it extremely hard to see properly.

"Urgh… We're caught in a genjutsu! I. Can't. Keep. Byakuugan." Kagome had to release her bloodline before the strain became too much.

If she strained her eyes too hard they would be unable to focus normally for the rest of the day.

Looking apologetically towards her teammates Kagome rubbed at her eyes, "It's a really high level. I don't know how to deactivate it!"

Shino made a small noise in the back of his throat before extending his left arm as insects began to trickle down his sleeves. A small black cloud of bugs took flight from the arm and Shino motioned to his teammates to follow him.

The team followed Shino for a few minutes before they began to notice that there were fewer bugs than before. Glancing at the ground Kagome spotted a plant close around an unsuspecting Kikaichu.

"My bugs…" Shino stated in an oddly detached tone. These plants were insectivores!

"That's alright, Shino-kun." Kagome began gently, feeling her teammates' loss- though she herself didn't care much for bugs, "You don't have to keep using them right now…"

Giving her Byakuugan another try Kagome found that this area was not as strongly affected by the genjutsu allowing her to search.

"Wait a moment, I see a hole in this cliff bottom! … There's a box at the end of this tunnel!" Kagome declared as she spotted the glow of a weak genjutsu trying to cover the small opening.

"What? I don't see anything!" Kiba complained.

"You wouldn't. Kurenai-sensei could easily cloak it with genjutsu. Can it be broken?" Shino directed the last bit at Kagome who nodded. "I think so."

Collecting chakra into her fingers Kagome struck the genjutsu with her chakra dispelling the illusion instantly.

The only problem was that the little tunnel was too long to simply reach into and retrieve the hidden box, relaying this information to the boys Kagome tried to think of a way to solve the problem.

"Is Akamaru small enough to fit?" Shino asked suddenly as he set his sunglassed gaze on the small dog atop Kiba's head.

"Hey! He doesn't like small dark spaces!" Kiba protested immediately as Akamaru whimpered trying to retreat into Kiba's hood.

"Kagome-chan can guide him through the dark." The Aburame tried to reason with Kiba.

Kagome nodded; that would be easy to do now that she had dispelled the small illusion.

Grudgingly Kiba pried the dog off of his head before setting the trembling dog in front of the hole.

Nudging the dog forward Kiba ordered, "Go on Akamaru! We can't become genin if you can't do this. I'll be right out here, waiting!"

Reluctantly the little nin-pup entered the hole with the guidance of Kagome's Byakuugan. A few minutes later the dog emerged, dragging a rope-bound box with his mouth.

"Yeah, Akamaru!" Kiba cheered his friend as he knelt down to cut the ropes binding the box with a kunai. Removing the top of the box Kiba pulled out a cute octopus mug that had a curved tentacle for a handle. The boy held the mug up for Kagome and Shino to see.

"There's something written on the bottom of this!" Kiba announced before reading, "Mitarashi Anko's Tako-chan. Touch him and die!"

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked at the strange inscription.

"It doesn't seem to be a clue. It seems irrelevant, let's continue looking it's 11am already." Shino urged his teammates.

"Be careful not to break that, Kiba-kun." Kagome advised as she followed the tallest member of their team as he released a few bugs in hopes of tracking residual chakra.

The three continued their search and approximately fifteen minutes later Shino's Kikaichu picked up on something.

"Oi Kags! Take a look would ya?" Kiba called out to the Hyuuga who had been resting her eyes.

Glaring at the shortening of her name, Kagome activated her bloodline taking a look around. The genjutsu was much thicker in this spot meaning she had to search quickly. She rapidly scanned the area looking for something out of place.

"I can't really see anything unusual." She announced as she released the Byakuugan once again. The girl had never had a problem with prolonged use of her bloodline before, something that worried and angered her. She would need to learn how to dispel or cope under genjutsu in the near future she decided as she closed her eyes once again.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru began to bark.

"Eh? What's that? You smell something? Let me see…" Kiba muttered as he inspected the area with his nose before frowning, "I smell it too! It smells like a chicken!"

Sure enough the bushes next to them began to rustle before a large white hen strutted out of the bush.

"There! Around it's neck! It's the necklace!" Kagome declared as she pointed to the dangling silver anchor attached to a chain around the chicken's neck.

The hen quit pecking and scratching at the ground to look at the girl. The three noticed a small hitaie tied to its right wing.

"Chicken can be ninja?" Kiba asked stupidly as the other two shrugged, having never seen a ninja chicken before either.

"Buk-cok!" The chicken launched itself at Akamaru, the smallest target, in a flash of claws.

"Yipe! Yipe!" Akamaru darted from the aviary foe.

"Oi! Quit picking on Akamaru you stupid bird!" Kiba roared at the hen before making a dive at the bird.

Catching it, he laughed triumphantly before the hen turned its head to face him and proceeded to peck at Kiba's face.

Howling in pain Kiba dropped the hen, "That's it! I'm gonna make chicken nuggets out'a you!" he declared as he pulled out a kunai.

The hen began to cluck in an evil tone before spreading its wings to reveal kunai between each wing feather.

With unnatural skill the hen launched the knives at the boy who managed to dodge the projectiles. Leaping up into the relative safety of tree branches Kiba began throwing shurikun at his enemy.

Kagome took her chance to strike while Kiba kept the bird distracted by yelling obscenities at it.

"Squak!" the chicken screeched as one of the tenketsu points on it's tail was closed.

Kagome gave a shriek as the furious bird launched itself towards her. Swiftly the bird formed hand signs before inhaling deeply.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" it crowed before spewing out a large fireball. Kagome swiftly performed the hakkeshou kaiten to defend herself from the ninjutsu. Ceasing her defensive maneuver Kagome noticed small moving lines of black creeping across the ground towards the hen.

Kikaichu!

The hen bawked frantically as it danced around trying to shake the chakra sucking bugs off. There were just too many of them though, and the hen collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"Phew! Great job Shino-kun." Kagome praised as she knelt next to the defeated foul before gently lifting the necklace from its neck,

"I think we should take it with us. Its vulnerable out here."

"No way! I say we leave the stupid thing!" Kiba snarled as he rubbed the bright red marks on his forehead.

"But it could get eaten…" Kagome felt bad about leaving the hen where it could be attacked.

"I'll eat it if you bring it along!" Kiba declared as Akamaru backed him up with a few woofs.

"We need to keep moving, it's 12:47." Shino reminded his teammates of their time limit.

"He's right." Kagome agreed as she carefully held the unconscious bird ignoring the displeased growls from Kiba and Akamaru.

The small team continued on its way. Shino's bugs lead them to a small dead end

Deciding to chance using her Byakuugan once again, Kagome looked around. Her eyes immediately honed in on a small spot of shimmering chakra beneath the water of the small pond.

"I see something in the pond." She stated as she pointed at

"Leave it to me!" Kiba swiftly stripped to his boxers and dove in.

Shino and Kagome waited a few moments for the fool to resurface.

"Hey, where is it again?"

Carefully Kagome channeled chakra to the soles of her feet before she walked out onto the pond, searching with her Byakuugan.

Standing still she pointed downward, "Its down there, between two crevices in a boulder."

Kagome kept an eye on Kiba as he searched. Glancing over to Shino she decided he looked preoccupied with something as he stood next to Akamaru and the hen.

"Gasp! Got it! Here Shino!" Kiba announced as he swam towards shore. Heaving himself out of the pond Kiba shook himself like a dog trying to dry off. Shino had to take off his sunglasses to wipe water off of his face as well as the glasses. Kagome made a sound of disgust as she looked at the wet spots on her clothes.

"Hey don't do that with us right here dog-boy!" Shino admonished Kiba with the very words Kagome had been thinking.

"We've acquired all of the items. It's time to search for Kurenai-sensei." Shino said as he placed his sunglasses back on.

Pushing the frames up with his finger he informed his teammates, "While you were looking for the dolphin, I started searching for our sensei."

"Huh? How?" Kiba asked as he slipped his shirt back on.

"I placed a female Kikaichu on Kurenai-sensei earlier. The males can track the scent for three miles if conditions are optimal." He explained in an informative tone as he pointed in another direction, "We need to head this way."

"That was great thinking ahead, Shino-kun." Kagome observed, slightly disappointed in not having thought of such a thing beforehand. 'Not that I could really mark her chakra or anything like that. I'd probably be able to sense her if it weren't for this high-ranked genjutsu.' The girl mussed as she followed her high collared teammate through the trees.

"Oi! Who said you get to lead us?" Kiba barked at Shino.

At approximately 2:45 the prospective team found Kurenai-sensei and subsequently passed, officially becoming Team 8.

**Pretty cute, huh? Ha, betcha you thought I'd go for the cliché 'put Kagome on team 7' gig, eh? Nope this authoress is goin' original! ORIGINAL!**

**Mwahahaha!**

I was very serious about those reviews though! Since I decided to keep going on with the chapter I expect at least 10 reviews! That's fair considering how my story has well over a thousand hits, don't you think?

**Also please give me ideas as to what sort of **_**first mission**_** you'd like to see Team 8 do, seeing as team 7 has the whole wave arc going! **


	7. Psuedo First Missions

**Well I'm not exactly sure what to do for their first mission. This is some team 8 bonding if nothing else. **

**Once again I apologize if the site messes up the spacing- it tends to do that whenever I try to make anything easy to read…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked up a tall tree as he frantically scratched at the tree's trunk.

"Reoww…" came the low, drawn out hiss from a high up branch.

"What's going on?" Kurenai's voice crackled over the team's intercom headsets.

"We were in position to capture the target…" Shino began slightly annoyed as he pushed up his glasses up the frame of his nose.

Kagome sighed and continued where Shino had left off, "But Akamaru realized what the target was. It's up high in a tree."

"Well then, someone better go get it." Kurenai ordered over the headset.

"It's your turn Kiba-kun." Kagome stated automatically while Shino fervently nodded in agreement.

This was not the first time the team had received this mission and needless to say Kagome and Shino had swiftly learned from their mistakes.

They both figured it was about time Kiba got a taste of his own medicine.

"What? I hate cats! One of you two go up there!" Kiba protested.

"We _have_ done it before, Kiba. It's your turn." Shino glared slightly from behind his sunglasses. The remnants of cat scratches on his body stung slightly as he recalled _his_ turn.

"You aren't _afraid_ of a _stupid cat_, are you?" Kagome needled Kiba with the very same words he had said to her before she had been _mauled_ on their last mission. It was quite sad really, seeing as she loved cats.

The two teammates watched in satisfaction as Kiba got what was coming to him as he climbed up the tall tree.

"Yipe! OWW! Damn it! Get back here, you STUPID- GAHH!"

_Somehow_ Kiba had finally gotten the violent feline down from the tree and had passed it on to Kagome who was only barely able to soothe the furious beast.

Akamaru wasn't helping at all as he growled at the cat from his place on Kiba's head.

"This sucks! Why do we keep getting this stupid mission! Give it to someone else! Do you not _see_ what that monster did to me?" Kiba snarled at the Hokage.

Shino and Kagome gave bland looks at their teammates' outburst as if to say, "_How do you think WE felt?_"

"_Kiba_." Kurenai warned the boy in a low voice, appalled by his manners to the Hokage of all people!

"Hmm… Well you are a tracking team and this is the only D rank mission that falls under your specialty…" The Hokage murmured out in a low voice.

"Wha- mmphh!" Kagome had swiftly covered Kiba's offensive mouth with her hands before tittering nervously, "Ah! That is! What Kiba means to say is!"

Shino quickly caught on, supplying an explanation, "That he feels that as a team we are ready to advance to higher leveled missions, if you deem that we are ready for such a thing, Hokage-sama!"

Kurenai was shocked speechless at the sudden outburst, though she applauded Kagome and Shino's swift thinking.

The Sandaime gave a tiny smile at the small display before giving a sage nod, "Hmm… Is that so? What say you, Kurenai-sensei? Do you feel that your team is ready to advance to a C ranked mission?"

A C ranked mission? Already! Kurenai felt her mind go blank for a moment; it was unheard of for a genin team of less than one month to receive a C ranked mission!

Realizing that all eyes in the room were on her Kurenai replied, "Hai, Hokage-sama. I feel that team 8 is ready to receive their first C ranked mission."

"WooHoo! Alright, Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba howled out in excitement, his mouth had been uncovered due to the shock of the Hokage's proposal.

"Hmm… I trust your judgment." The Hokage nodded before informing the team, "Very well. When a C ranked mission that suits your team's specialty comes along, I will assign team 8 to it."

"Ah, yes. Kurenai-sensei be sure to gain your student's families consent for this, as it is very likely they will be leaving Konoha on this mission…" The Hokage added as he watched the genin team head for the door.

Still quite stunned Kurenai could only mumble an affirmative as she ushered her team out of the Missions Room.

~!~!~!

Yuuhi Kurenai felt slightly intimidated as a servant lead her to where the Hyuuga Head awaited her arrival. She was lead down a myriad of hallways before being lead into a finely furnished dojo where Hyuuga-sama was instructing his youngest daughter in Juuken.

Kurenai found it a tad bit insulting that the man did not deem her important enough to interfere with his child's training time.

"From this day forward, Hyuuga Kagome will be under my command. If that truly meets your approval, Hyuuga-sama." She informed the man politely.

"In her work as a genin, now that her team has completed enough D level assignments, she will be constantly be surrounded _by_ and _in_ danger of death." Kurenai explained that her team would now be receiving higher leveled missions.

Hiashi waved a hand at his youngest daughter, wordlessly commanding her to stop.

The Hyuuga Head turned his full attention to the Jonin Instructor, "I understand. But know this: if anything befalls Hyuuga Kagome your life will be on the line. My brother's daughter is very valuable to our clan."

The man tapped his cane firmly on the dojo's hardwood floor as he approached Kurenai in an almost intimidating manner, "As of now Kagome is still under the tutelage of the Hyuuga clan's practice of Juuken. She has shown much promise in her Juuken and I refuse to allow Genin training to disrupt her growth in this art. Before any long-term mission is accepted I will personally determine the suitability of it, understand?"

Kurenai's red eyes narrowed slightly at the man's rather strict demands, it didn't sit well with her that the Hyuuga Head would hold the ultimate say in her team's missions. But she had no choice.

The word of a clan head could not be refuted by anyone other than the Hokage himself.

Kurenai gave a submissive bow to the clan leader before she was told to leave.

~!~!~!** That evening in Kurenai's apartment**

It would seem that her team's families played a large role in her student's lives Kurenai mused as she cleaned a few dishes in her sink.

Overall the families were pleased that her subordinates would be advancing the mission ranks so soon. But each had requested that their genin was excused from time to time for special training and other duities.

This could work in one of two ways: the individual members of the team would each feel a higher obligation to their own respective clans over the obligation towards each other as teammates. Or she could implement a stronger team bonding activity that would not undermine each member's families but still hold the team in high regard.

But how? Kurenai wondered as she scrubbed a particularly stuck on glob of food.

"Ne, Kurenai! Let's just go out to eat! We don't have to stay home and cook!" Anko whined from her sprawled out position on their couch.

'Go out to eat?' Didn't Anko realize the detrimental effects of eating out all the time?

_Go out to eat_. Kurenai nearly dropped the bowl she had been cleaning as an epiphany struck her. That's exactly what she could do, have her team eat meals together!

Not everyday, but perhaps after a big mission and other such occasions!

"Anko, you are a genius!"

"Eh?" came Anko's slightly surprised voice as she glanced at Kurenai, it wasn't _that_ complicated to think of…

!~!~!~!** That evening in the Hyuuga training dojo/**

Ko-sensei had been assigned a mission so Kagome's training had fallen on to him once more.

"You are not completely focused. We will end here tonight." Neji told his sister as he dropped his stance as his sibling went skidding across the floor for the _n_th time that evening. It was obvious that she was preoccupied with thoughts that lead to her lowered defense.

For a moment it looked as though Kagome would protest her brother's words. Instead she heaved a large sigh before admitting, "You are correct Oni-sama."

The boy merely stared wordlessly at her, prompting her to explain herself further.

"Today, when my team went to hand in our mission report, Kiba-kun threw a fit. In front of the Hokage, no less!" Kagome began with embarrassment at her teammate's actions.

"…And then, Kurenai actually _agreed_ we were ready for a C ranked mission!" Kagome finished as she held her head in her hands, "What should I do, Onii-sama? I don't think my team's ready for this at all!"

Neji wasn't sure what to say. Though he'd never met his sister's team he was sure that they were not ready for a C-ranked mission.

He understood his sister's worry- she'd never once been outside of Konohagakure's walls, and she was not yet skilled enough to defend herself from a higher leveled shinobi that wanted her Byakuugan. For the smallest moment Neji lamented the fact she did not posses the Caged Bird Seal.

The fact that the Hokage himself supported the rise in rank meant that his sister was bound by duty to fulfill the mission.

"Your sensei is a fool to say your team is prepared for a C ranked mission!" He scowled.

Kagome looked down slightly, "Don't say that- I'm sure Kurenai-sensei feels that we are ready."

His eyes narrowed, "But do you feel ready?"

Kagome shook her head, no, she didn't feel ready at all!

~!~!~!

_This is for my sister's sake!_ Was the mantra Neji repeated monotonously in his mind as he stood before his garishly garbed sensei.

"I have a…n idea." Neji had decided not to say 'a most Youthful' for his own well-being. Surely he could get his meaning across without resorting to Gai's level of language.

"Yosh, this is most unusual for you my clever student! Come now and let your mind be heard!" Gai enthusiastically encouraged his normally silent pupil to speak.

Kurenai could only blink as a flamboyant figure blocked the path of her shopping cart.

Anko stood next to Kurenai's side with a deep scowl on her face. The two young women were out shopping for groceries as their supplies were running low.

Sensing Anko's growing agitation Kurenai hastily took the shopping cart from Anko's hands, afraid the other woman would mow down Gai.

"One of my students has proposed a most _youthful _idea, Kurenai-san!" the man made a flashy body contortion that disturbed the two women.

"Anko, why don't you continue shopping while I talk to Gai-sensei." Kurenai nudged her roommate slightly.

"If he touches you, scream an' I'll be on him in a second!" Anko muttered in her ear before slowly stalking off to gather groceries.

As she passed Gai she hissed, "You get any ideas an' you're dead, Gai!"

"Well, Gai-san, what is this idea you wanted to talk about?" Kurenai prompted the man, eager to get back to her shopping.

"Yosh! I am aware that your team is about to ascend to the level of C ranked missions! So to help facilitate the process, I propose you and your team accompany my own on a C rank mission so that you can get a better feel for it! Is it not a brilliant idea, Kurenai-sensei?" Gai all but yelled at the genjutsu master.

"… I don't think the Hokage would-" Kurenai began politely, not wanting to blow off her senior too coldly.

"Rest your mind, Kurenai-san! I've already told my idea to Hokage-sama and he agrees that it is a most acceptable and youthful idea! He supports it fully!"

Kurenai's stomach dropped at those words. Oh God, there was no way out!

~!~!~

She wasn't sure how to say this at all Kurenai admitted to herself as she stood before her expectant team.

"Today we will be accompanying another genin team in their C ranked mission."

"What gives!" Kiba snapped out, "I thought we were gett'n our _own_ mission!"

"Hush, don't you think that it is rather irresponsible of the Hokage to permit such an inexperienced team to go on a C ranked mission with no qualms?" Shino berated the Inuzaka, it was obvious the bug user was relieved by Kurenai's information.

Kiba stared blankly at Shino before stating, "No."

The rest of the team, excluding Akamaru, resisted the urge to slap their foreheads in disbelief.

"Shino's right Kiba-kun. We need a bit more experience don't you think?" Kagome prompted gently.

"What are you talking about, we're plenty ready!" Kiba remarked, oblivious to his teammates hesitance.

Kurenai decided to try her hand at calming the wild boy- otherwise he would gripe and complain all day long, "Don't you see Kiba, this is a test."

Kiba's brows rose, "A test?"

Pleased at having captured his attention Kurenai nodded solemnly, "Yes, a test. The Hokage wants to see our team's ability to cooperate with another genin team as well as judge our ability to perform a C rank mission before assigning one to us."

"A test, huh. Okay then! Let's prove we can do it, huh, Akamaru and you guys!" Kiba pumped a fist in the air as his two teammates seemed to relax some.

~!~!~!

Kurenai lead her team to the training ground where Gai had told her to meet, slightly annoyed that the man was not waiting with his team.

"Onii-sama?" Kagome peaked out from behind Kiba, spotting her brother sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Kurenai blinked, she hadn't realized that Kagome had a brother.

Neji nodded his head in greeting, "Kagome."

"This is my onii-sama: Hyuuga Neji. Onii-sama this is my team: Aburame Shino, Inuzaka Kiba and his partner Akamaru." Kagome introduced her brother to her team.

Kiba narrowed his eyes as he compared his teammate to her 'brother', "Your eyes don't look anything alike, though! He's really your brother, Kags?"

Kagome ignored the shortened quip of her name pointedly, "Hai. We have the same father."

Before Kiba could ask any further questions he was stopped by a swift elbow to the gut courtesy of Shino, "It's impolite to pry, Kiba…"

"Why I oughta!" Kiba was once more interrupted though this time it was by a flash of green.

"Yosh! And I am Rock Lee and this is TenTen! It is a pleasure to meet a fellow genin team!" Rock Lee boisterously introduced team Gai.

Kiba growled defensively as the spandex wearing boy got too close for his comfort to _his_ team. Swiftly he made his way to stand in front of Shino and Kagome.

Kagome couldn't shake the feeling the boy looked _awfully_ familiar as she stared at the green spandex…

Kiba began snickering into his hand as he muttered to his teammates, "Man, what a freak! Just look'it those brows!"

Shino said nothing but there was a slight air of agreement at Kiba's words.

TenTen made her way over to the group, ready to stop (see: pulverize) Lee if he became too weird. She glanced at the blue-eyed girl that was supposedly Neji's younger sister. So this was Hyuuga Kagome.

"So you are the girl we went shopping for that one time?" TenTen tried to strike up a conversation with her crush's sister. Too bad Lee got in the way once again.

"Ah! So tell me, how did you enjoy Gai-sensei's marvelous gift?" Rock Lee inquired as he realized just _who_ the girl was.

Kagome looked clueless for a moment before recalling the strange birthday gift she had received two years ago.

Not wanting to sound cruel Kagome lied, "It was… nice."

"Yosh, was it not?" The boy began excitedly, "Aren't they simply wonderful in expressing one's inner youth and determination?"

Thankfully it was Neji who saved her from the strange boy's elated ranting's, "Shut up Lee, Sensei's here.

"Yosh! Welcome Team 8!" An older look-alike of the spandex clad boy stood proudly before them.

Kagome's eyes widened in recognition of the loud, spandex clad man; she had nearly forgotten (see: repressed) that this man was her brother's Jonin Sensei.

Kiba and Shino were stunned to say the least by the bright and disturbingly flamboyant Jounin before their eyes.

Kurenai could only watch as the man traumatized her team; feeling a great deal of pity for her poor, poor students as Gai flashed the 'good guy' pose at them.

The mission was a relatively simple one: deliver a scroll to a tollgate. Of course nothing is ever simple when Gai and Lee are around…

(Use your own imagination to figure out what happened on the mission…They do succeed in the end though.)

Five hours later Kurenai and her team stood before the Hokage, handing in their mission report.

The Sandaime gave a pleased nod as he read over the report. He was very pleased to see how Kurenai had handled the collateral damage known as Mighto Gai and how she had taken control of the mission when it became clear that Gai and his beloved pupil were sidetracked far too easily.

In all, he could now say that Team 8 was indeed ready for their first C ranked mission.

**So how was it? I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know if the team's interaction (that is team 8's interactions) with one another seem realistic. If not, leave me some constructive criticism on how Shino and Kiba act, there are not many episodes with the full team 8 that I've seen…**

**Don't you just love how nutty Gai is? I know I'd **_**love**_** to mow him down with a shopping cart…**

**F.Y.I if you were wondering about Sakura, she was placed on the same team as Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. In other words, team 10. Sadly I cannot get rid of her completely…**

**I've got no CLUE what team 8's first official, solo C ranked mission should be! Please give me some ideas that would be suitable for a tracking team!**


	8. The First Mission

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I finally graduated nursing school so I should have a bit more time now.**

**I also got a bit discouraged by Neji's death- it made me think what's the point if Neji is dead in canon now?**

**But strangely enough I got my inspiration back after watching the Rock Lee spin off show where Neji exists! If you want to know what happened on that mission they went on go watch one of those episodes- that should give you an idea!**

**I apolagize that many of my little markings or spacing meant to indicate scene changes don't seem to show up once I've uploaded the chapters!**

**Just a little warning: there are some heavy accents in this chapter. Chances are if it is spelled wrong and mutilated it was done on purpose! Just sound things out phonetically if you are stumped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

Team 8 stood silently before the Hokage who was seated at the long table in the Missions office, slowly taking puffs from his aged pipe. The elderly leader cast a tiny side-glance towards one of the many windows in the slightly bare room. It was still dark, the sun had yet to rise. As could be expected at 5:17 in the morning the Sandaime mused as he turned his attention back to the genin team that had assembled so early in the morning.

Kurenai-sensei's sharp red eyes were as focused as ever as she stood up straight, no doubt trying to set a good example for her pupils despite the early hour.

The young Inuzaka was the most noticeably tired as he gave loud, jaw-gaping yawns while trying to keep his eyes open. Akamaru, the boy's companion was fast asleep, curled up on Kiba's head.

The other male genin on the team, Aburame Shino, seemed to be fully awake. Though the dark sunglasses made it hard to tell for certain.

The last member of the team, Hyuuga Kagome, stood close to her sensei with a curious look upon her face before covering her mouth with her hand politely as she gave a small yawn. After finishing her yawn her eyes narrowed slightly at the Inuzaka, no doubt cursing the contagious nature of yawns.

Clearing his throat, he took his pipe out of his mouth as he held up a scroll, "As promised I have found a suitable C-ranked mission for this tracking team."

The announcement caught each member of the team's undivided attention, even rousing the small dog from its slumber.

"Your mission is to find a missing child in a small town 2 hours from Konohagakure. The details are in the report." He explained as he held out the mission scroll for Kurenai to take. It was not a high profile mission that would warrant secrecy or a briefing session with the genin team, it would be up to Kurenai-sensei to inform her team on the particulars of the mission.

"Can I expect your team to be fully prepared to leave by 6:20, Kurenai?" He watched as the young jonin cast a stern glance at her students before nodding firmly.

Kiba gave a wide grin as soon as they were out of the room, "Finally! We've got our C ranked mission!"

It had been two uneventful weeks filled with training and simple D ranked missions since the pseudo C-rank mission with Team Gai.

"All right, let's plan to meet at the village's western gate no later than 6:15. Pack enough for 3 or 4 days. We've already gone over proper packing for missions, so I expect all three of you to prepare wisely. Any questions?" Kurenai asked as her team reached the empty street outside of the Hokage's tower.

Her three students shook their heads.

"Well get going then." Kurenai dismissed her team to go prepare for their mission.

**!~! The Hyuuga Compound**

"Hyuuga Kagome." The familiar strict tone of her Uncle's voice reached Kagome's ears as she trotted towards her clan's compound.

There, just inside the Hyuuga Compound's gates stood Hyuuga Hiashi standing stiffly and expectantly. The man's shoulder length hair moved slightly in the early morning breeze instantly reminding Kagome of her dead father from the photograph.

Caught off guard at her Uncle's appearance Kagome politely inquired, "Hiashi-sama? Why are you out here so early?"

"I was informed that you were summoned to the missions office." Hiashi's cold eyes gazed expectantly at his young niece.

"H-hai, Hiashi-sama!" Kagome nearly squeaked, "My team has been assigned a C ranked mission by Hokage-sama."

"I have the details of the mission right here, Hyuuga-sama." Came a familiar feminine voice from behind Kagome.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Kagome turned; slightly shocked that she hadn't noticed her instructor following her.

'I was too caught up in my thoughts!' the blue-eyed Hyuuga thought embarrassedly and hoped against hope that her uncle had not noticed her carelessness. Though she somehow doubted that her fallacy would go unnoticed by the all-seeing Clan Head.

The Hyuuga Head gave a stern nod, "Very well. Let us go discus this in a more private setting."

Hiashi turned and began slowly striding towards the Main Branch's House, expecting the Jonin to follow him with haste.

"Ano- Sensei…" Kagome began, wondering if she was expected to come along too.

Hiashi's sharp tone stopped Kagome in her tracks, "You need to prepare for this mission, do you not?"

"Hai!" Kagome gave an immediate bow to her Uncle before hurrying to her home to pack, though the shame of being chastised lingered.

There was something different now that she knew her deceased father was the identical twin to Hiashi-sama. Whenever the man disapproved of her she couldn't help but imagine that her father disapproved of her. It was stupid of her to think such things, Kagome knew that, but the transference happened anyways. Sometimes she wondered if the animosity her brother held for Hiashi-sama ran deeper than their father's unjust fate. It must be hard for him to look into that identical face only to be reminded that the man whom the face had first belonged to in Neji's mind was dead and that there would never be any kind words from the remaining owner of the face.

**~!~ (Kagome's home)**

Unfortunately her brother was already away on his own mission so Kagome merely left a note for him on the dining room table. The kunoichi in training swiftly made her way to her room to pack a few essential items. Stuffing a small wooden lacquered box containing a few extra shurikins and kuni into her bag Kagome turned to the photograph Mimi had given her as a birthday gift.

Her blue eyes sought out the kind familiarity of her mother's face before whispering, "I'm about to go on my first C-ranked mission Mama. Please pray to the Kami for me for good fortune." Kagome's eyes then sought out her Father's face, "Please watch over Onii-sama and myself on our missions, Otou-sama. I'll do my best not to bring shame upon your name!"

The girl would be mortified if anyone ever found out that she conversed with the only photograph of her parents, it was a therapeutic practice for her to share her troubles with her parents- though neither one could probably hear her. She liked to think that her father could, but she very much doubted her mother could.

With one last glance at the framed photo Kagome left her room to awaken her caretaker in order to gather other essential supplies.

"Are you sure you don't want a few more ration bars Kagome? How about bandages? Do you have enough bandages?" Mimi asked as she flew about the kitchen grabbing various items.

Kagome smiled at the woman who looked very unkempt with her hair un-brushed and still in her sleeping yukatta. All she had meant to do when she woke Mimi up was to ask where they kept the mission rations, but instead the woman insisted on helping Kagome prepare for her mission.

"I'm fine Mimi. I've got to go now." Kagome assured her before giving her a hug, "Thanks for helping me."

"Just be careful, Kagome-chan." Mimi begged as she hugged her ward back.

Walking towards the Main Branch's house Kagome quickly activated her Byakuugan to see if she needed to wait on her Jounin sensei. Thankfully Kurenai-sensei was nowhere to be seen in the mansion allowing Kagome to head off to the designated meeting spot.

**~!~(later that morning**)

Hinata gave a slight start as she spotted her father sitting on the edge of the garden porch sipping a mug of hot tea as he stared punitively at the flowers that were beginning to fade with the change of the seasons.

"O-ohayo, O-otou-san!" Hinata greeted the man.

He merely cast his pearly gaze towards his daughter, giving a slight nod at her greeting.

Trembling a bit Hinata cast her gaze down to the ground shyly, "A-ano, you are up early Otou-san…"

The girl couldn't find the proper words to ask her father just why he was up so early.

'Could… Otousan be… here to see me off?' She wondered as her heart fluttered at the thought of her father doing such a kind act for her.

The man gave a small grunt as he stared towards the entrance of the compound, "Your cousin, Hyuuga Kagome's genin team has just received their first C-rank mission."

There was a slight stabbing pain in her heart when Hinata heard that her father was not there to see her off but she forced the feeling away.

"E-eh!? Kagome-chan's team?" Hinata stuttered with wide eyes, slightly disbelieving. 'B-but it's only been two months since graduation!' The heiress thought.

"The Hokage deemed your cousin's team worthy of ascending in the mission ranks." Hiashi narrowed his eyes slightly at his frail daughter as though inquiring why _her_ team was also not taking on harder missions.

"H-hai… I'm going now…" Hinata murmured as she ducked her head down slightly as she passed her father. Though the man had said nothing the heiress could sense her father's disapproval of her team's lack in progress.

Fighting the stinging tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, Hinata tried to keep her breathing even- desperate to appear normal.

'Think about Naruto-kun!' she told herself. Though the mental image of the boisterous smiling blonde lifted her spirits some it was not enough to block out the dejected shame and hurt she felt from her Father's disappointment. It was certainly not her cousin's fault that her team had been chosen to progress in the mission rankings. Hinata was certain Team 8 had worked very hard to be given the chance to go on a C-ranked mission. Kagome-chan was good-hearted and would never deliberately hurt her feelings.

**~!~ (6:10 am Konoha's Western Gate) **

Shino stood as silent as ever at the team's designated spot just next to the village gate they would be exiting from, waiting on his teammates. Idly the boy observed a small beetle attempting to scale the side of a red mailbox. He silently admired the miniscule creature's tenacity as it crawled slowly but surely up the smooth metal.

Glancing upwards after a signal from his insects, Shino spotted Kagome and Kurenai-sensei moving swiftly towards him. He gave the two a nod as they came to stand besides him.

Looking towards Kurenai-sensei he informed her, "We are still waiting on Kiba-san."

Kurenai gave an appreciative nod, "Well it's only 6:10am. He's still got a bit of time to get here."

Kagome resisted the surprisingly strong urge to roll her eyes; Kiba and Akamaru had a bad habit of showing up at the very last minute.

And sure enough the boy and his nin-dog came bounding into view around 6:18am. Kiba looked more feral than usual due to his wind swept hair, mussed by running no doubt, and red cheeks as he panted in a distinctly canine-like manner.

After personally looking through each of her student's backpacks swiftly Kurenai deemed her team ready to start off at exactly 6:21am.

"C'mon! Let's go! Let's go!" Kiba exclaimed as he suddenly slung and arm around each of his teammate's shoulders as he guided them through the village gate.

"Don't hang off my shoulder like that." Shino muttered testily as he pushed his sunglasses back up his nose, surprised by his teammates sudden action.

"You're sorta choking me, Kiba-kun!" Kagome gasped as Kiba's arm slid from her shoulder to around her neck.

Kiba merely ignored their protests as he took another step forward causing the other two to hastily stumble along.

It was quite an interesting sight to see, Kurenai decided as she watched her team move like an awkward three-headed, six-legged organism down the path leading to the dirt road they would be traveling on.

The strange three-person hobble continued until Akamaru decided to leap down from Kiba's head and directly in Shino's path. The bug-user gave an awkward yell as he stumbled over the small dog, unable to regain his balance due to Kiba's grip on him. Shino went down, taking both Kagome and Kiba with him.

The three genin laid in an undignified triple face-plant in the middle of the road.

Kiba's knapsack had spilled out a few items from the top of his bag and now lay scattered on the road before him.

Kagome sputtered as she tried to remove the dirt from her lips. Shino's glasses had been knocked askew from the fall as the boy lay muttering dark things beneath his breath at the little dog that had scampered to hide behind Kurenai with his tail between his legs.

"Let's stop here for few minutes and get everything together." Kurenai sighed as she made her way over to her students, ready to lend a hand.

Seeing an opportunity Kagome asked, "Can you tell us the details of our mission now, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Well, well? What are the details?" Kiba pressed impatiently as he picked up his fallen supplies and stuffing them uncaringly into his bag.

"Hush." Kurenai said before continuing, "Our clients are the parents of 7 year-old girl by the name of Ito Hitomi. Young Ito-san failed to come home last night. We have been hired to track and locate her."

"What?! I thought this was gonna be some awesome mission!" Kiba whined as he tried in vain to zip his bag closed. His hasty shoving of items had caused the items to take up more space than they would have if they had been neatly organized and packed.

"We are a tracking team, Kiba. This sort of mission falls within our current scope of abilities." Shino scowled as he placed his sunglasses back on after inspecting the dark tinted glass for scratches or cracks.

"Don't complain Kiba-kun. You wanted a C-rank mission and now we've got one." Kagome agreed as she tried to rub out a dark dirt stain on her tan parka-like coat futility.

"Aw come on guys, wouldn't you rather be chasin' down jewel thieves, or maybe a kidnapper? Akamaru an' I are ready for that kinda action, aren't we boy?" Kiba asked Akamaru as he fantasized a 'cool' mission.

"There will be plenty of missions like that later I'm sure Kiba, now are you ready to continue on?" Kurenai asked her wildest genin impatient to get to the town.

**~!~!~**

Team 8 had been walking for nearly an hour and a half towards their destination.

Glancing around Kagome made note of the terrain, "It looks like we are heading into the mountains."

The path had grown darker as the forests had become thicker, allowing only a slight amount of light through the canopy.

Shino nodded, "We've been on a slight incline for a few miles now…"

Kagome mentally nodded having felt the slight strain in her calves as their path became more angled.

"You know, my Grampa took me hiking once when I was little." Kagome mentioned.

"Hyuugas hike?" Kiba asked dumbly, "Weird I wouldn't have thought a regal and stuck up clan, no offence Kagome, would like nature stuff."

Kagome mentally envisioned the picture of the Main Branch members going camping in the great outdoors and smiled at the silly sight that would surely make.

Shaking her head Kagome explained, "My maternal grandfather. My mother's family is not Hyuuga."

"My clan enjoys going on bug hunting trips from time to time." Shino offered up, wanting to be part of the conversation.

"That sounds kinda fun, Shino-kun. How do you catch them? With a net?" Kagome asked.

She herself didn't particularly like bugs but her little brother Souta had and so when she was younger and still living with her mother she would catch what she had considered 'good' bugs to show her baby brother. She caught cicadas, several different types of caterpillars, ladybugs, and a few stag beetles and would parade her catches proudly in her little pink plastic bug container to her mother and her little brother Souta who couldn't get enough of the bugs. She wondered of Souta still liked bugs.

"I did when I was younger, but most of the time we use jutsu." Shino stated though he had a slightly distant tone in his voice as though he were recalling fond memories.

"Yeah, well my family goes camping sometimes." Kiba stated not wanting to be shown up by the Aburame.

"That's enough talking for now." Kurenai stated, sensing that Kiba was about to try to dominate over his teammates once again.

!~!~!~

They heard and smelled the village before it came into sight. The scent of scorched metal clung to the air mixed with the smell of ash.

"Urg!" Kiba whined a bit as he covered his sensitive nose from the acrid scents, "Why does it stink so bad here Sensei?"

"This is a town that specializes in lumber, metallurgy, and mining Kiba." Kurenai explained shortly as she glanced at the mission scroll to find their employer's address.

"This way." She led her team through the rustic mountain town. She noticed as her genin looked curiously at a few of the blacksmith stalls where the loud sound of a hammer striking molten ore on an anvil could be heard. She could have sworn she heard a slight buzzing sound coming from Shino as they passed a woodcarvers shop where fine examples of craftsmanship were displayed.

Did his insects eat wood as well as chakra, she wondered.

Team 8 eventually came to what seemed to be a more residential area of the town.

"It should be around here somewhere. Kagome." Kurenai gave the girl an indirect order to search for the client's address utilizing the Byakuugan.

"Hai Sensei!" Kagome nodded before activating her bloodline. She searched the surrounding area for the address before pointing in the direction of the home, "It's four houses to the left on the next block."

Approaching the modest, if somewhat poorly kept home Kurenai approached the front door. Knocking firmly on the door the Jounin waited a few moments before a man opened it.

"Ito-san?" Kurenai inquired politely with a small bow. The genin mimicked their sensei behind her.

The man nodded, indicating that he was indeed the man whom they were hired by.

A gruff voice asked, "Yer tha' Kona'gakure shinobi?"

Leathery skin that had been prematurely aged by the sun and exposure to the elements clung to the man's proud face.

Bulking biceps spoke of the man's honest toil as did the large and heavily callused hands. His clothes were noticeably well-worn with sweat stains and patched up repairs.

"C'mon in then." Ito-san murmured as he widened the front door to grant Team 8 passage.

Kagome kept her eyes sharp as she took in the interior of the small home, looking for anything that could be a clue.

Obviously hand-carved woodcarvings sat in the small family alter in the corner with fresh incense burning before a few framed photographs.

A sturdy wooden table stood low to the ground and she could see heavy scratches along the surface of the dark tinted wood suggesting that the table had seen many generations of usage.

A few decorative pieces of pottery were arranged on a small cabinet. Kagome could tell that they were very old fashioned, suggesting that the pottery had also been passed through many hands before the current owners.

Ito-san motioned for the shinobi to take a seat at the family table as he called for his wife to bring tea before sitting down with his legs crossed.

The team waited a few moments until a heavy-set woman came into the room carrying a tray of tea. After serving her guests the woman took a seat next to her husband.

Kurenai cleared her throat slightly before introducing her team to the Itos, "Now then, our mission is to locate your daughter. Would you mind telling us anything that might help us find her? When did you last see her? Would she have had any reason to leave on her own?"

The man's face contorted emotionally as he fisted the material of his pants, "Yesterday Ah promised 'er I'd be at her school's lil' ceremony. Y'see the school had a school wide contest thing. Kids could do stuff like art, cal'igraphy, poetry, 'an stuff. My Hitomi must've won a prize or sumthin'."

The man gave a glum half-smile, "She was so proud o' herself fer making her project all by herself. Wouldn' let nobody see 'er work. She just come up to me askin' 'Daddy, can I borrow your carvin' knife?', an' when I asks she says 'I can' tell ya, Daddy! Then it won' be a surprise no more! Ya can see it when I gets a prize at the school, it's gonna be the bestest entry!"

The man bowed his head in shame as he continued, "But mah good friend, Gin, got sick yesterday 'an couldn't go ta work. Gin 'an I was childhood friends. He always treat me good so I couldn' jus' turn down 'his request. Begged da boss ta lemme work in his place. Even told 'im he didn't need ta pay me fer ova time. I says 'Just pay Gin his wage.' Gin's got his first kid on da way so he needs tha money!"

Ito looked to the faces of team 7 as though seeking reassurance that he had done the right thing by helping a man in need. Kurenai-sensei's face softened as she gave a nod to prompt the man to continue his tale.

However it was the man's wife who continued, "I went to da school with Hitomi's lil' sister, Nodoka-chan, ta see the ceremony."

The woman's eyes teared up as she recalled the events of yesterday, "Hitomi was so excited gett'n ready fer school yesterday morning. She scrubbed 'er face til it 'twas pink as a cooked shrimp! Even insisted on wearin' 'er nicest clothes, say'n 'I gots to look mah nicest fer me award Mama!"

Her eyes grew wet with unshed tears as she thought of her child, "Poor lil' dab! She must've looked through the curtains and seen her Daddy wasn' thar like 'e promised her."

The distraught woman turned to her husband with an accusatory glare as she raised her voice, "Yeh promised Hitomi you'd be there fer 'er! Mah poor lil' babe runned off 'cause o' you!"

"You sayn' I shoulda left meh ill friend ta fend fer himself?!" Ito-san demanded as he brought his fists down hard onto the table.

"Yer boss could'a found somebody else ta work!" Mrs. Ito yelled at her husband her voice hard and bitter.

The genin were taken aback at the fierce argument erupting before their very eyes. Kiba began to lean slightly forward, prepared to place himself between his teammates should one of the arguing couple lash out. Though the Ito's probably would not strike any of the members of his team there was the possibility that an innocent object could become a projectile in the heat of anger. A projectile that could miss it's target and hit one of them instead.

Kagome worried her lip as she watched uncomfortably, she'd never seen adults fight like this and felt like she shouldn't be watching such a dispute.

Even Shino seemed uncomfortable in this situation, sitting even stiller than normal as though he felt even the slightest muscle twitch or breath would bring the conflict to a head.

Kurenai sat taller before she took matters into her own hands to diffuse the situation. She spoke in a calm but firm tone as she made eye contact with the couple, " I understand you are angry right now but looking for blame will not find your child. Please calm down so that we can find out as much as possible so that we can start our search."

The effect was instantaneous, both adults realized that the shinobi were there. Mrs. Ito's face fell in shame as she folded her hands in her lap, trying to recompose herself.

"Now then, what else do we need before we start our search?" Kurenai turned to her students expectantly. She was going to make them think.

The three genin were silent for a few moments before Shino ventured, "May we have one of Hitomi-san's belongings that would have her scent on it?"

Kiba nodded fervently at the suggestion; he and Akamaru needed a scent to track.

"Also is there a picture of her?" Kagome asked, thinking of her Byakuugan. It would be useful to know what the girl looked like.

Kurenai nodded as the wife rushed off to find the two requested items. She came back with a sock and a small photograph of a little girl with a short china doll styled bob.

"We will take our leave now." Kurenai announced to the couple as she bowed slightly to them. Kiba, Kagome, and Shino mimicked their teacher once again before exiting the home.

The team walked a few blocks away from the home before forming a circle to discuss further actions.

"We will split up into two groups, Kiba you and Shino go search the west half of the forest, focus on the area behind the school. Kagome and I will take the outskirts of the town and the east portion of the forest. Go no farther than 4 kilometers from the village. We will convene in three hours back here." Kurenai announced before making the hand sign to disperse into the groups.

"Come on Akamaru! You too Shino!" Kiba declared as he held the child's sock for his dog to sniff before passing the sock off to the Aburame.

A moment later and the sock looked black with the chakra bugs covering the surface.

~!~!~!

"See anything, Kagome-san?" Kurenai asked as she and Kagome explored the edges of the town. Doing a second scan with her Byakugan Kagome shook her head, "I don't see her anywhere."

Though she had many near misses- it seemed that Hitomi's hairstyle was very, very popular in this town. This was the first time Kagome was searching for a missing person. She could usually find people she knew because she was familiar with their chakra. But she was searching for a little girl with no real outstanding features who had a common hairstyle who probably didn't have much if any chakra.

Kurenai sighed as she thought out loud, "We've checked most of the houses with school-aged children, in case Hitomi-san is simply hiding at a friend's home. Let's keep searching Kagome-chan."

Kagome recalled some of the various conversations they had overheard as the two of them had searched the town. 'It sounds like there are mines here in the mountains. Could Hitomi-san have gone into one of them?'

"Sensei, what about the mines? Should we search them?" Kagome suggested as she followed her sensei down the street. Kurenai-sensei gave a speculative 'hmm' as she continued at a moderate pace towards another district of the town, closer to where the smithy shops were located.

After another two unsuccessful hours of search Kagome and Kurenai were heading back to the meeting spot.

"Excuse me, Shinobi-san. Could I have a word?" A man wearing a straw hat called out to Kurenai-sensei. The man wore small glasses and had a rather large beer belly. "My name's Tazuna, I have some questions about Konohagakure shinobi."

Kurenai was slightly torn as she was currently on a mission but this man could also become a potential customer for Konohagakure shinobi, "Go on ahead and meet Shino and Kiba, Kagome. I'll be there as soon as I can."

**~!~! The meeting place**

Kagome jogged swiftly towards her teammates who were standing near one of the blacksmith stalls they had seen earlier.

"Did you guys find Ito-san?" She called out, blue eyes searching for the form of a little girl.

"Nothin' how bout you guys?" Kiba frowned.

"Where's sensei?" Shino asked as he leaned on the side of a stall.

"She was talking to a man who seemed to have questions pertaining to hiring ninjas." Kagome explained, "Is anyone else hungry?"

"Starving. Huh, buddy?" Kiba looked to Akamaru who woofed in reply.

"It should be okay if we eat our ration bars while we wait for sensei." Shino reasoned as he pulled off his pack to search for a ration bar. The other two genin followed suit.

"Bleah, ya can't eat these things without drinking something." Kiba moaned as he tried to eat the chalky bar that turned practically to paste once your saliva touched it.

Kagome nodded, wishing she had some green tea to wash down the bar, "But this thing is supposed to be packed with energy and nutrients."

"Doesn't stop it from tasting like cardboard, Kags." Kiba stated blandly as he took a swig of water from his canteen.

"Are you speaking from experience, Kiba?" Shino asked quite seriously between bites, causing Kagome to chuckle.

"Shut it, Aburame." Kiba growled with no real annoyance.

"I see you decided to go ahead and eat. Well I guess we'll pair off again. Kiba you're with Kagome. Shino, you're with me. Any questions?" Kurenai asked. After no response she dismissed her students.

"Hey Kiba-kun?" Kagome asked as Akamaru danced at her feet.

"Mn?" Kiba grunted as they walked past the loud forge near the edge of the district.

"Let's check near the mines." Kagome suggested as she reactivated her Byakuugan.

"Fine by me, we didn't find nothin' towards the east though." Kiba admitted as he picked up Akamaru and placed him on his head.

With that the two genin started off towards the eastern mines in the mountainous terrain.

~!~!~!~

Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing near the entrance of a mine when Kagome caught something out of the corner of her all seeing eye.

Kagome narrowed her eyes before stating, "I think I see something over there!"

"Go check it out then." Muttered Kiba who was down on all fours sniffing the ground like a dog. Kagome could only shake her head at her teammate's dog like actions before heading off in the direction she had seen something move.

Kagome gave a startled yelp as she stepped on a particularly slick patch of muddy soil sending her sliding down to the bottom of the small ravine. "Oww!" Kagome whined as she gingerly stood up inspecting the scrapes and cuts she had gotten from her fall.

"So much for chakra control!" she groused as she attempted to scrape off the mud that was now covering her exposed toes, wincing at the squelchy sensation on her foot. She'd never understand why shinobi couldn't have closed-toe shoes, that had been a question that had been bugging her since she first arrived in Konoha.

"Is someone thar?" a little girl's voice drifted from what appeared to be a small crevice.

Her muddy toes forgotten Kagome reactivated her Byakuugan searching for the sudden voice.

"I see her!" Kagome muttered as she spotted the child with her Byakuugan. The girl was caught between a fallen tree and a small lee* on the side of a large boulder.

Pulling out the photograph from her pocket Kagome compared the two and could determine that this was Ito Hitomi.

"Ah'm trapped! Lemme out! Please lemme out!" Hitomi cried out.

"Just wait there. I'm going to help you out Hitomi-chan!" Kagome declared as she stuffed the photo back into her pocket.

"Umph!" Kagome tried in vain to move the tree that was far too heavy for her to move it so much as an inch.

"Okay, let's try this then." Kagome muttered as she took out a kunai and began to try to use it like a hatchet. After a few hard slashes with the tool made Kagome realize that it would take far too long for her to try to hack the fallen tree in half.

"Hey! Hey! You're still thar, ain't ya?!" Hitomi cried out desperately.

"I'm still here, don't worry Hitomi-chan." Kagome reassured the girl while she tried to think of a plan.

"Where did Kiba-kun go?" Kagome wondered before shouting, "KIBA-KUN!"

"Kags! You down there?!" Came Kiba's voice from somewhere up above the ravine's cliff face.

The Hyuuga nodded despite the fact her teammate couldn't see her, "Yes! I'm down here!"

"Hang on! I gotta tie some rope!" Kiba shouted as Kagome looked up, watching him tie a knot to a tree.

"Be sure to tie it properly Kiba! Don't be so hasty! The mud is too slick to apply chakra to, so we need that rope!"

"Damn your eyes are somethin' else." Kiba called out before undoing the knot and retying it, "Is this better?"

"I think so!" Kagome called.

"So this is where she's at." Kiba mused as he took in the tree-blocked boulder.

"You knew she was near?" Kagome asked, slightly surprised by her teammates' sudden seriousness.

Kiba jerked his thumb towards his sharp nose, "I smelled blood and so did Akamaru."

"The trail started at that mine entrance we were at, that's why we were taking so long." Kiba explained as he set down his backpack so that he could take in the situation a bit better.

"I can't move the tree, can you?" Kagome asked her teammate as she moved towards the downed tree, ready to try again with Kiba's help.

After attempting to budge the tree with sheer brute force the two genin had to abandon the thought of physically moving the tree.

"C'mon! Lemme out!" Hitomi cried even more. What kid wouldn't when there were _two _potential rescuers who were unable to save her?

"It's no good. This thing is heavy!" Kiba whined, "I could try my Gatsuuga* on it."

As he said this he flexed his fingers and Kagome watched as they sharpened slightly like claws.

Kagome looked up at her teammate, "Hm? You've mastered that move?"

Rubbing the back of his head Kiba chuckled, "Maybe not quite 'mastered'. But I can do it!"

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, "Can you control it enough to not hurt Hitomi?"

Kiba bit his lip stubbornly before admitting, "Probably not."

The kunoichi sighed as she knelt down to give Akamaru a pat on the head.

'Wait, that's it!' Kagome realized as she stared at the little puppy.

"Kiba-kun! We can send Akamaru to go get Sensei and Shino!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kiba's eyes lit up at the idea, "Yeah, why didn't I think of that?"

"I'll go put him up at the top of the ravine so he can go get them." Kiba stated as he began to climb the rope with Akamaru on his head.

The Hyuuga busied herself with trying to comfort the trapped child, reassuring her that they were sending for help.

!~!~!~!

Kiba seemed to zone out as they waited, he flopped onto the top of the large boulder Hitomi was trapped in.

Deactivating her Byakuugan Kagome leaned on the fallen tree calling up to Kiba, "Let me know when you smell Kurenai-sensei and Shino-kun, 'kay?"

Instead of a verbal reply Kiba merely thrust a thumbs up into the air, letting her know that he had heard her.

"Arf! Arf!" Yowled Akamaru from somewhere off in the distance. Sitting up in attention, Kiba gave a yell, "Sensei! Shino! Over here!"

Sure enough Kurenai-sensei leapt down in a single graceful leap that made the genin envious, when would they learn to scale great heights with such ease?

Sharp red eyes turned to the Hyuuga leaning on the log, "Kagome- status report."

Standing Kagome gave a brisk bow before reporting, "Hai, Sensei! Ito Hitomi is trapped behind this fallen tree. From my observations I can say that she is not seriously injured. The tree is approximately 365 centimeters (roughly 12 feet) in width. Attempts to physically remove the tree have failed."

The Jonin took in the information before turning to Kiba, "So you sent Akamaru to retrieve us, yet you did not think to attach a note requesting an axe?" she scolded him slightly.

Even Kurenai would have difficulty in removing the tree safely. Destroying a tree was no problem, but controlling the destruction so that the client would not be hurt is an entirely different matter.

"I have a solution, Sensei." Shino stated as he pushed his sunglasses up father with a finger before continuing, "My Kikaichu could eat the wood…"

"Can they eat through the wood without hurting Ito-san?" Kurenai asked her student in all seriousness, to which he nodded.

"Sand back." Shino warned as he raised his arms. A few moments later humming filled the air as Shino's hands and jacket sleeves were swarmed by his insects.

Spreading his fingers the bugs took flight landing on the fallen tree. Slowly but surely the tree began to be eaten away leaving nothing but sawdust on the forest floor.

"Feh, my gatsuuga coulda' done better…" Kagome heard Kiba grumble as he stared at his teammate controlling the bugs.

As the bugs feasted, Hitomi could be seen little by little as the tree slowly shrank.

Hitomi's dress was torn on the shoulder; it had most likely been caught on a sharp rock during the landslide. All in all the little girl was extremely lucky to have been pushed into the boulder crevice, if not she would have surely died from the blunt force trauma of being crushed by the tree. As it was, Kagome could see that the girl had a nasty purple bruise on the right side of her body from where the tree had not been completely stopped by the boulder.

"Thank ya!" The little girl cried like a broken record when the tree had been eaten away enough for Kurenai to grab her.

"It's alright. We will take you home now." Kurenai soothed as she looked the girl over.

Kurenai leapt out of the ravine while her genin climbed up the rope.  
"Hey Sensei! You gotta teach us that!" Kiba begged as he reached to top of the rope before turning around to take Shino's hand to hoist the other boy up.

"When we get back." Kurenai promised as she watched the boys pull Kagome up the ledge.

"Mama! Papa!" Hitomi narly leapt from the kunoichi's arms when team 8 reached her home.

In a flurry of motion both Mr. and Mrs. Ito rushed from the house, nearly bowling over the Jonin instructor in taking their child back.

"Mah Baby! Oh mah baby!" Mr. Ito cried as he scooped his daughter up in a bear hug, "Can yah fer'give yer old pa?"

"Yeh gotta buy me a new dress! This one's all ruined!" Hitomi declared as she showed her father how torn up her former best dress now was. The man merely smiled before giving a deep barking laugh.

"Thank ye! Thak ye shinobi!" Mrs. Ito cried into her apron before handing Kurenai an envelope, "Here's tha payment we got so far. We'll send the rest when we have it."

With that team 8 left the small mountain village back to Konohagakure.

**~!~!~! (Back in Konoha)**

The Hokage gave the team a warm smile as if silently saying "I knew you could do it" as he took the mission report from Kurenai.

Taking his pipe out of his mouth the corners of his eyes crinkled kindly as he looked over the ginin, "It's only been one mission but the three of you seem a bit more mature. I expect great things from this team in the future now that I know you can handle harder missions!"

"Hehe! You bet! Team 8's the greatest tracking team ever!" Kiba crowed as he slung his arms around his teammates shoulders like he had at the start of the mission.

Shino and Kagome merely smiled and gave the Hokage confidant nods.

"I'll keep that in mind. You can expect payment in a day or so." The Hokage dismissed the team.

Kiba dragged his teammates out of the office in the three-person hobble, leaving smiles on the faces of the shinobi in the missions room.

"K-kiba-kun! You're still choking me!" Kagome gasped as his arm slid to around her neck once more.

"Will this be a regular occurrence?" Shino asked in a slightly put out voice.

"Quit your bellyaching and move!" Kiba ordered as he slapped Shino on the back, nearly sending the boy's glasses flying. Kiba could have sworn he heard an aggravated buzzing sound come from the Aburame but pushed it out of his mind.

"I'm not dismissing you three just yet." Kurenai stopped the three before Kiba could drag his teammates home. It would have been funny to see the Inuzuka matriarch scold her son for dragging his teammates like beloved toys but tonight was not that night.

"Eh? But we're done with the mission!" Kiba groaned, "You don't have to teach us the gravity defying leap stuff now sensei!"

Kurenai shook her head, "Follow me." was all she said before exiting the building.

The Jounin lead her team through the bustling market district that was just starting to calm down after the big rush of dinner shoppers.

Thankfully Kiba had set his teammates free from his grip a few moments after they began following their sensei.

Furrowing her brows Kagome stared at the restaurant, a large façade announced "Thunder Brother's Thai Bistro". Tantalizing scents of exotic spices wafted in the air around the restaurant.

"Where are we going, Kurenai-sensei?" Kagome asked as Kurenai lead the team towards the restaurant.

"I'm treating our team to a celebratory dinner for a job well done." Kurenai stated warmly as she ushered her genin through the door.

"Ah, Kurenai-san. Welcome back! I'll let Manten know that one of our favorite kunoichi is here. Where's Anko-san?" A handsome man with long braided hair greeted Kurenai at the door.

"It's nice to see you to Hiten-san. Anko's at home. I brought my team with me tonight." Kurenai swept an arm gracefully towards the genin.

The man nodded before he led the team to a booth and showed them the menu.

"I've never actually eaten out before." Kagome muttered as she looked at the menu, unsure of what to try, "At least here in Konohagakure- I used to go out to eat all the time with my mother and Grampa."

Kurenai gave a soft nod, "You live in a very strict clan, Hyuuga-san."

Kiba gave a low whistle as he placed his finger on a menu item, presumably the one he was going to order, "That sucks."

"Don't worry, I don't eat out much either. Mother prefers that we eat at home." Shino told Kagome, looking briefly up from his menu.

With that Hiten came and took the teams orders. While waiting for the food they conversed on simple topics such as the best brand of shuriken they had used, and other carefree talk.

"Oi, Shino." Kiba looked up from his meat dish abruptly.

"Hmm?" The boy glanced up from his fried rice.

Kiba gave the bug user a rougish grin, "You're not as creepy and unemotional as you make yourself out to be, are you Shino?"

Shino placed his hands brusquely back into his pockets before turning to face his teammate, "Was that supposed to be a complement?"

Kiba bristled at the boy's blandness and for a brief moment Kurenai thought all of her hard work would be for naught.

"Though it isn't a very good one, I'll accept it." Shino interjected before Kiba could misinterpret his intentions.

Kagome gave a small fond smile at the interaction, their team was growing closer.

~!~

*Lee of a stone/mountain: a side of a stone, mountain or whatever that is protected from the wind, rain, ect. It's like a crevice or shallow cave but not cave-like enough to be an actual cave.

* Gatsuuga- Fang over Fang technique

**To some people this would be an extreme letdown of a first mission. Let me remind you I don't do super-power Kagome. Think about it realistically, how many first missions would be as fantastical as team 7's wave arc? Right. Not many.**

**But if it makes you feel better in some strange way: Team 8 did get to do a C-rank mission before all the other rookie teams (Team Gai not included).**

**Also, let me know if you guys would like to see a bit of Hinata and her team or if I should just skip right on ahead to the chunin exams?**

**Also a little spoiler for the next chapter: We meet the character who will in time become Kagome's best friend. Feel free to guess!**


End file.
